Beauty And The Beast: CN Edition
by Darth Ben Valor
Summary: Well, it's finally up. My CN parody of Beauty And The Beast. Juniper Lee Belle and Eduardo are complete opposites until something wonderful happens. R&R. But please, no flames. Finally completed!
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

Yes. I can't believe I'm finally starting my B&TB story. Now, here I go.

**Beauty And The Beast: CN Edition**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when the prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Starfire. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for Starfire had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, Starfire transformed the prince into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose that Starfire had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the beast's sixteenth birthday.

If the beast could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. A Quiet Village

Just to let you guys know, I'm going to let a few of the characters go by the last names of the characters in the movie. That way, the songs will make sense.

**Chapter 1: A Quiet Village**

One morning, an Asian girl about fifteen years old came out of a cottage, carrying a book in her arms and a backpack on her back. The girl had long black hair, except for the red strand of hair. She had brown eyes as well. Plus, she wore a green T-shirt (which had a red symbol of some sort on it), along with blue jeans and brown shoes. The girl's name was Juniper Lee Belle. As she walked to town, June began to sing.

(A/N: Juniper Lee's going to be fifteen-years-old in this fic because: I don't want you to think 'an eleven year old with a sixteen year old? You're sick!' Besides, June may be eleven in the TV show, but she looks older. So she's going to be fifteen just for this fic. So no flames.)

Juniper Lee Belle: **_Little town, it's a quiet village  
_**

_**Every day, like the one before  
**_

_**Little town, full of little people  
**_

_**Waking up to say... **_

Everyone in town exclaimed a chorus of "Hello!" Then, Juniper Lee Belle looked over to a dog that stood on its hind legs as he carried a tray. He had white fur and wore a red collar, along with a baker's hat and apron. He was Brian Griffin.

Juniper Lee Belle: **_There goes the baker with his tray like always_**

_**The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

_**Every morning's just the same**_

_**Since the morning that we came**_

_**To this poor provincial town…**_

"Morning, June Belle." Brian said, walking past June and over to an open window.

"Good morning, Brian." June responded.

"So where are you going today?" Brian asked.

"The bookshop." June replied, "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"Yeah. That's nice." Brian said, completely ignoring her, and he called in the window, "Hey, Lois. Hurry up!"

Juniper Lee just shrugged and continued to walk to the bookshop as she past Ami and Yumi.

Ami and Yumi: **_Look there she goes. That girl is strange, no question_**

_**Dazed and distracted. Can't you tell?**_

Leela: **_Never part of any crowd_**

Bender: **_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_**

All (except Juniper Lee): **_No denying she's a funny girl, that June Belle_**

Juniper Lee Belle jumped onto the back of a trolley as it went through town.

Tristan (from _Yu-Gi-Oh_) (driving the trolley): **_G'morning_**

Meg Griffin: **_Good day_**

Tristan: **_How is your family?_**

Terra (from _Teen Titans_) walked up to Beast Boy's shop counter.

Terra: **_Good morning_**

Beast Boy: **_Good day_**

Terra: **_How is your wife?_**

Kagome (from _InuYasha_): **_I need six eggs_**

Edd (from _Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy_): **_That's too expensive_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_There must be more than this provincial life_**

Upon saying this, June entered the bookshop to be greeted by a skeleton that wore a black robe and carried a scythe.

"Ah, Juniper Lee Belle." The skeleton greeted.

"Good morning, Grim. I came to return the book I borrowed." June said, handing the book to the skeleton, now known as Grim.

"Finished already?" Grim asked, smiling.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down." June replied, looking through a bookcase, "You got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Grim responded, shrugging.

"That's all right." June said, and took a blue book off the shelf and exclaimed, "I'll borrow this one."

"That one?" Grim asked, looking at the book, and then back at June, "But you've read it twice."

"But it's my favorite!" June exclaimed, smiling as she swung off the ladder, rolling down its track, "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." Grim said, smiling as he handed the book back to June.

"But Grim-" June said, only to be cut off by Grim.

"I insist." Grim responded, shrugging.

"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" June praised happily before she left as Shake, Frylock and Meatwad (all three from _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_) watched her go by.

Shake, Frylock and Meatwad: **_Look there she goes _**

_**That girl is so peculiar! **_

_**I wonder if she's feeling well!**_

Women: **_With a dreamy far-off look_**

Fry (from _Futurama_): **_And her nose stuck in a book_**

All: **_What a puzzle to the rest of us is June Belle_**

Juniper sat on the edge of a fountain as a Pikachu, a Jigglypuff, a Charmander, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur sat next to her.

Juniper Lee Belle: **_Oh! Isn't this amazing?_**

_**It's my favorite part because, you'll see!**_

_**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**_

_**But she won't discover that it's him until chapter three!**_

Ash Ketchum called to the pokémon, "C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

And the pokémon followed Ash as they left and June walked off and passed the hat shop, where Mandy (from _Totally Spies_) and Mojo Jojo were inside as Mandy tried on hats.

Mandy: **_Now it's no wonder that her last name means 'Beauty'_**

_**Her looks have got no parallel**_

Mojo Jojo: **_But behind that fair façade_**

_**I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

_**Very different from the rest of us**_

All: **_She's nothing like the rest of us_**

_**Yes, different from the rest of us is June Belle**_

A flock of geese flew overhead, and one got shot down when a rifle shot was heard. A white cat type of pokémon with brown ears, brown feet and a gold-striped on his forehand came running over into the middle of the road and held the bag open, only for the dead goose to fall a yard in front of him. The pokémon ran back over to a muscle-bound king koopa type of creature who was about six to seven feet tall. had sharp teeth, with yellowish-orange scale-like skin, and a big green shell with orangish yellow spikes on his back. The top of his head was green and he had a tan-colored snout. He also had two small yellow horns on top of his head and some big claws on the ends of his hands and feet. He also had scraggly red hair, baggy red eyebrows, death red eyes, a spiked collar, spiked wristbands, spiked shoulder bands and some sort of shell pad on the front of his body. Plus, the koopa creature held a rifle.

"Wow, Bowser! You didn't miss a shot!" The cat pokémon exclaimed in excitement, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world."

"I know." The koopa, now known as Bowser Gaston, smirked.

"I betcha that no beast could stand a chance against ya. And no girl, for that matter, either." The cat pokémon said.

"It's true, Meowth." Bowser replied and he pointed to Juniper Lee, who had just come around the corner, "And I've got my sights set on that one."

"You mean the inventor's daughter?" Meowth asked in disbelief.

"Yep! She's the one!" Bowser replied, "The lucky girl that I'm gonna marry."

"But- but she's-" Meowth began, only to be cut off by Bowser.

"The most beautiful girl in town." Bowser continued.

"Yeah, I know that, but-" Meowth said, only to be interrupted again.

"And THAT makes her the best." Bowser finished and he asked, "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course you do!" Meowth replied.

Bowser: **_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_**

_**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**_

_**Here in town there's only she**_

(He looked at his reflection and brushed his hair back with his own hand.)

_**Who as beautiful as me**_

_**So I'm making plans to woe and marry June Belle**_

Then, Juniper Lee walked by Bowser and Bowser followed her, passing Sam, Clover and Alex (from _Totally Spies_).

Sam, Clover and Alex: **_Look there he goes. Isn't he dreamy?_**

_**Bowser Gaston, oh he's so CUTE!**_

_**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**_

_**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!**_

(With that, Sam, Clover and Alex fainted, and Bowser struggled to catch up with June, who easily walked through the crowd in town.)

Gohan: **_Hello! _**

Bowser: **_Pardon!_**

Joey Wheeler: **_Good day!_**

Yugi: **_Mais oui! _**

Misty: **_You call this bacon?_**

Amy Wong: **_What lovely grapes!_**

Haru Glory: **_Some cheese!_**

Chi-Chi: **_Ten yards!_**

Haru Glory: **_One pound_**

Bowser: **_'scuse me!_**

Haru Glory: **_I'll get the knife!_**

Bowser: **_Please let me through!_**

Téa Gardner: **_This bread!_**

Larry the robot (from _Time Squad_): **_Those fish!_**

Téa: **_It's stale!_**

Larry: **_They smell!_**

Brock Slate: **_Madame's mistaken!_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_There must be more than this provincial life!_**

Bowser Gaston: **_Just watch. I'm going to make June Belle my wife!_**

(The townsfolk gathered around Bowser and eventually surrounded him.)

All: **_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!_**

Men: **_But she really is a funny girl_**

Women: **_A beauty but a funny girl_**

All: **_She really is a funny girl! That June Belle!_**

Juniper turned back towards the townsfolk when the song ended. She then shrugged as she continued to read as she walked home and Bowser finally caught up with her.

"Hello, June." Bowser greeted.

"Oh, hey, Bowser." June replied, not focusing her attention on Bowser, who took her book from her.

June groaned and asked, "Bowser, can I have my book back please?"

"How can you read this?" Bowser asked, looking through the book, "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people just use their imaginations." June replied, walking up to him.

"June, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Bowser said as he tossed the book away and it landed in a mud puddle and June went over to it, "And paid attention to more important things. Like me."

Sam, Clover and Alex, who were a yard behind Bowser and Juniper, looked on and sighed.

"Like you?" June asked, confused as she picked her book up out of the mud and started cleaning it off.

"Yeah. The whole town's talking about it." Bowser said, "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting' ideas… and thinking."

"Bowser, you are positively primeval." June said after she cleaned her book off.

"Well, thank you, June." Bowser said, putting his hand around June's shoulders, "Hey, whaddya say you and I walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies."

"Maybe some other time." June replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Clover asked Sam.

"She's crazy." Sam replied.

"He's gorgeous." Alex said.

June took a few steps away from Bowser and said, "Please, Bowser. I can't. I have to go home and help my dad out. Bye."

Meowth laughed when he finally caught up with Bowser, "That crazy old cook! He needs all the help he can get!"

With this, Bowser and Meowth laughed. But June had an intent look on her face and she said angrily, "Hey! Don't talk about my dad that way!"

"Huh? Oh!" Bowser said and he turned toward Meowth and scowled, "Yeah! Don't talk about her dad that way!" He bonked Meowth on the head.

"Besides, my dad is _not_ crazy; he's a genius." June finished. Upon saying this, an explosion could be heard from June's house. This got her attention and she ran home as Bowser and Meowth continued to laugh.

When June got home, she went into the basement and there was smoke everywhere. In the middle of the room, a box stood upside down.

"Dad?" June asked, covering her mouth when she coughed from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, a midget man from the inside of the box lifted the box up. He had a baldhead and gray hair on the sides of his head. He also wore glasses, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. The midget was June's father, Kaz.

"How on earth did that happen?" Kaz wondered.

"Are you all right, dad?" June asked, walking over to Kaz.

"Oh. Yes." Kaz replied, "But I'm about ready to give up on this old garbage pile." With that, Kaz walked over to a contraption of some sort and kicked it, only to hurt his toe. He yelled out and held his foot as he hopped on the other foot.

June giggled and said, smiling, "Oh, you always say that."

"I mean it this time." Kaz responded, "I'll never get this stupid contraption to work!"

"Oh, come on. Of course you will." June said, kneeling down to Kaz's level, "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"Hmmph!" Kaz said, turning away as he crossed his arms.

"And you might become a world famous inventor." June continued, smiling.

"You really believe that?" Kaz asked.

"I always have." June replied.

Kaz smiled and said in high spirits, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He slid under the machine and put a pair of goggles on, "Could you hand me that dog-legged clencher there." June obliged as Kaz continued, "So, Juniper. Did you have fun in town?"

"Well, I got a new book." June replied, "Uh, dad, do you think I'm… odd?"

Kaz got out from under the machine and asked, "My daughter, odd? Where did you get such a stupid idea like that?"

"I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk." June replied.

"Well, they talk about me, too." Kaz said and he began to sing (to the tune of "No Matter What".)

Kaz: **_Well, I'm not odd, nor you_**

**_No fam'ly ever saner _**

_**Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass**_

_**In all you say or do**_

_**You couldn't make it plainer**_

**_You are your mother's daughter; therefore you are class_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_So I should just accept_**

_**I'm simply not like them **_

Kaz: **_They are the common herd_**

_**And you can take my word**_

_**You are unique: creme de la creme **_

_**No matter what you do**_

_**I'm on your side**_

_**And if my point of view**_

_**Is somewhat misty-eyed**_

_**There's nothing clearer in my life**_

_**Than what I wish and feel for you**_

_**And that's a lot...**_

_**No matter what **_

Juniper Lee Belle: **_No matter what they say_**

_**You make me proud**_

_**I love the funny way**_

**_You stand out from the crowd_**

Kaz: **_It's my intention my invention_**

_**Shows the world out there one day**_

**_Just what we've got..._**

Both: **_No matter what_**

Kaz: **_Now some may say that fathers just exaggerate_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_That ev'ry daughter's great?_**

Kaz: **_You are!_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops_**

Kaz: **_She pulls out all the stops_**

**_To praise him_**

Both: **_And quite rightly!_**

Kaz: **_No matter what the pain_**

_**We've come this far**_

_**I pray that you remain**_

_**Exactly as you are**_

**_This really is a case of father knowing best_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_And daughter too!_**

Kaz: **_You're never strange_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_Don't ever change_**

Both: **_You've all I've got_**

**_No matter what._**

After the song ended, Kaz got back to work on his machine. June said, "That is true. But there's no one I can really talk to."

"Well, what about that Bowser?" Kaz asked, "He's a handsome fellow."

"Yeah, he's handsome." June said ironically, "And rude and conceited and… Oh, dad. He's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." Kaz said, coming out from under the machine, "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

He pulled on the lever and the machine started whirring and the machine started chopping wood like it was supposed to.

"It works!" June exclaimed happily.

"It does?" Kaz asked, and exclaimed happily, "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!" June exclaimed proudly.

"Hitch Yoshi up, June." Kaz exclaimed, "I'm OFF to the fair." A log then hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Bye, dad! Good luck!" June, later in the day, called as Kaz rode off on a wagon as Yoshi pulled.

"Goodbye, June. And take care while I'm gone!" Kaz called back as he left.

(Whew. That's chapter 1. Next chapter, Kaz comes upon a mansion and meets Eduardo. Yeah. It's a mansion this time. Plus, if you don't know, the song "No Matter What" is a song from the Broadway show of _Beauty And The Beast._ Anyways, review away.)


	3. Kaz Comes Upon A Mansion

Well, here I am. And this is the next chapter. Plus, could you guys read and review my other story, _The Sith Lord Of The Opera_? It's a Phantom parody that I wrote because I was bored and I wanted to get it off my chest. Anyway, about your question, Flowerstar, yes. CN _does_ stand for Cartoon Network. Anyway, Neros, I'm not spoiling the ending by teling anyone who the prince is, but when June sees the prince's portrait, you might get a hint of who the prince is. Now here's the next chapter of my B&TB story.

**Chapter 2: Kaz Comes Upon A Mansion**

Yes, Kaz _was _on his way to the fair, but three hours later, Kaz and Yoshi were lost in a dark forest at night.

"Hmm. We should be there by now." Kaz said as he looked at a map while Yoshi looked nervously around as an owl hooted, "I guess I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Wait a minute."

Kaz pulled on Yoshi's strap and Yoshi stopped so Kaz could look at a sign at the point of a fork in the road.

"Well, let's go this way." Kaz motioned Yoshi, who looked to his right and saw a foggy scary-looking road that disappeared into the forest. Yoshi then looked left. The road to the left seemed a bit more cheerful than the road to the right. Yoshi then shrugged and began to walk to the left, but Kaz stopped him.

"Come on, Yoshi. It's a shortcut." Kaz said and Yoshi walked down the right road, "We'll be there in no time."

As Yoshi continued down the dark road, still pulling the wagon along. Then, among the trees, the shadow of a wolf ran among the trees. Yoshi stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a wolf howl.

"This can't be right!" Kaz said, looking at his map, "Yoshi, where have you taken us? Maybe we should turn around."

Yoshi obliged, but ended up accidentally backing the wagon up into a tree. Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree and Yoshi, now totally scared, ran off, still pulling the wagon that Kaz's invention was on. Kaz wasn't too lucky, due to the fact that Yoshi got so scared that he accidentally knocked Kaz off. When Yoshi was out of sight, Kaz looked around nervously.

"Yoshi?" Kaz called, his voice trembling. Then, he heard a low growling and he turned his head slowly and saw a pack of wolves behind him.

"Oh. It's just a pack of wolves." Kaz said calmly, looking away. Then, Kaz's eyes snapped open as wide as they could.

"WOLVES?" He shouted and he immediately looked around again and saw the wolves slowly approaching him. Then,Kaz screamed and began running for his life. The wolves chased after him. Then, the next thing Kaz knew, he rolled down a steep hill, tumbling head over heels. When that was over, Kaz pulled his scarf off of his face and looked up and saw an iron gate aand fence. Then, Kaz looked behind him and saw that the wolves were in hot pursuit. Kaz ran up to the gate and yelled, "Help! Is someone there? HELP!" Then, the gates flew open and Kaz fell in. Before the wolves could get to Kaz, he slammed the gates shut, causing the wolves to fall away. Kaz let out a sigh of relief and turned around and let out a gasp of amazement. What he saw before him across the bridge was a huge mansion.

(A/N: Try and imagine Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends looking like it hasn't been taken care of for years.)

Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. Kaz wasted no time in getting on the porch and knocking on the front doors. The door creaked open and Kaz hesitated. He then went inside and stepped into the foyer. He looked around and saw a huge staircase, and a few open doorways. The room was dark and Kaz walked cautiously around.

"Hello?" He called, and his voice echoed. There was no response and he called again, "Hello?"

"Poor guy must have lost his way in the woods." A young male voice said.

"Be quiet. Maybe he'll go away." Another young male voice said, only this voice sounded more British.

Kaz looked around nervously for the source of the voices and called, "Uh- is someone there?"

"Not a word, Mac. Not _one_ word." The young British voice said.

"I- uh- I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my- uh- Dinosaur and I need a place to stay for the night." Kaz called nervously.

"Aw, come on, Nigel. Have a heart." The young American voice said.

"Shh!" The British voice said. The next thing Kaz heard was what sounded like a kicking sound.

"Ouch! My shin!" The British voice yelled.

"Sure, dude! You're welcome here!" The American voice said. Kaz looked around again.

"Who said that?" Kaz asked.

"Uh- I'm right here." The American young voice said.

"Where?" Kaz asked. Then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw a boy about eight-years-old behind him. The boy had a big and literally square head. The boy also had brown hair and wore a red T-shirt over a white sweater, along with greenish-tan pants and black and white shoes. The boy's name was Mac.

"Hi." Mac said. Kaz got totally startled and jumped upward and landed on his own butt. He stood up.

"Well, now you've done it, Mac. Jus peachy." The British voice said and a boy about ten-years-old came in. He had a bald head and wore sunglasses, along with a red long-sleeved shirt, gray shorts, white socks and brown shoes. He was Nigel Uno.

"Oh, hello there. I- ah- ah- ACHOO!" Kaz said, but emitted a sneeze, causing Nigel's sunglasses to be fogged up. Kaz got a handkerchief out of his own pocket and wiped his own nose as Nigel wiped his sunglasses.

"Geez, sir. You're soaked to the bone. Come on. You should warm up by the fire." Mac said, directing Kaz to the parlor.

"Thank you." Kaz said in a literally sick tone.

As Kaz followed Mac, Nigel walked quickly after them, and a huge shadowed figure with yellow eyes watched them and rushed off.

"Mac. No! You know what the master would do!" Nigel said, but Mac didn't listen.

"I demand that you stop right there!" Nigel demanded. He then saw that Mac let Kaz sit in a comfortable armchair that was a yard in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, no! Not the master's chair!" Nigel worried, and at that moment, a Great Dane puppy rushed past him. The Great Dane had brown fur all over his body and there were three black spots (literally) on his back. He wore a blue dog collar with a diamond-shaped dog tag that had the initials 'SD' on it. The puppy was Scooby-Doo.

(A/N: You know, the _Pup Named Scooby-Doo_ version of Scooby-Doo! If you know what I mean. The show was on Cartoon Network. Actually, it's still on, except it's on at 5:30 on Saturday, really early in the morning. I think...)

"I'm not seeing this!" Nigel said, putting his hands over his eyes, " I'm NOT seeing this!"

"Ri, rhere." Scooby said in a young voice.

"Well, hello there, fella." Kaz said, patting Scooby on the head. Scooby then acted like a footstool. Then, a kid with blond hair, who wore a blue dress kind of thing, (I bet you'll know who this is!) came up and put a blanket around Kaz.

"Hm. What service." Kaz smiled.

"All right! That's enough! I'm in charge here and I-" Nigel was interrupted when a pink blur flew in, literally running Nigel over with a tea cart. When the tea cart got over to where Kaz was, the pink blur cleared up to reveal a seven-year-old girl with pink eyes and red hair. She wore a pink dress that had a black stripe going around the middle, along with a red bow on her head and she also wore white socks and black ballet shoes. She was Blossom. Next to the girl was a chubby kid about ten-years-old. He wore air headgear, along with a blue T-shirt, brown pants, and black and white shoes. He was Hoagie Gilligan.

"How would you like some hot tea, sir?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. It'll warm you up in no time." Hoagie said as he held a tea cup as Blossom poured some tea into the cup.

"No. No tea." Nigel said with his face in the ground, and he stood up, exclaiming angrily, "NO tea!"

But no one listened. After Hoagie put some sugar in the tea, he handed it to a hamster with white and orange fur. The hamster, known as Hamtaro, then handed the cup to Kaz.

"Here you go, sir." Hamtaro said.

"Oh, hello ther, little hamster." Kaz greeted in a sweet tone to Hamtaro. Then, the parlor doors slammed open, causing a howling wind to blow in, blowing the fire in the fireplace out. Blossom shook nervously and Hoagie picked her up and hid usuccessfully behind her and Hamtaro immediately hid in Hoagie's pants pocket.

"Uh-oh..." Hamtaro said nervously.

Kaz shook nervoulsy and in a terrified manner. In the open doorway was a muscular purple-furred monster about six-and-a-half feet tall. He had huge horns on his head, along with a purple snout, a unibrow, a pair of yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth, a crooked tail and black claws on the ends of his hands and toes. Actually, his hands _were_ claws! The only thing the monster seemed to be wearing was a pair of tattered gray pants and a black belt with a skull belt buckle, along with a red cape that had a round brooch on it. Plus, he wore a gold amulet around his neck. Kaz couldn't tell for sure if it was a monster because Kaz did not turn around to make sure. All Kaz saw was the monster's shadow. The monster then came into the room on all fours. Kaz continued to shake nervously.

"A stranger is here." The monster growled in a tough, gruff, Spanish voice.

"Uh- Master. Let me explain." Mac explained, "you see, the guy was lost in the woods, he was cold and-" He was cut off when the monster roared so loud, his voice was like a wind. Mac shook nervously now.

Nigel got out of hiding from under the carpet and walked over next to Mac and said, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say that I was against this from the start! It was all HIS fault!" He pointed accusingly at Mac, and Mac's eyes snapped open and he looked at Nigel.

"What?" Mac asked in disbelief.

Nigel, not listening to Mac, continued, "I tried to stop them, but nooo! They would not listen to me and-" The monster roared loudly again and Nigel yelled out like a little girl and hid behind Mac.

Kaz looked to his right, and then when he looked to his right, he found himself face-to-face with a monster, who sneered at him. Kaz then screamed and backed away.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The monster growled as he stood up on his two legs.

"I was lost in the woods and I-" Kaz said, but got cut off by the monster.

"You're not welcome here!" The monster yelled.

"I- I'm sorry." Kaz apologized nervously, his eyes focused only on the monster, and the monster noticed this.

"What are you staring at!" The monster snarled.

"N- Nothing!" Kaz lied.

"So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you!" The monster accused. With that, Kaz ran for the door, but the monster blocked his way.

"Please! I meant no harm!" Kaz exclaimed in a scared tone, "I just wanted a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The monster growled, and grabbed Kaz by the shirt.

"No! Please! NOOOO!" Kaz shouted as the monster dragged him away Kaz started to kick and scream before the monster slammed the door shut.

(I know, it's hard to imagine Eduardo gruff and mean like this, but I'm trying to be 100 faithful to the storyline as I can be. So just go along with the story. Anyway, I decided at the last minute to add Hamtaro into it. Plus, I decided to let both Hamtaro and Hoagie play Chip and Hoagie would fit both the roles of Chip (along with Hamtaro, but that role's mostly played by Hamtaro because Hoagie wouldn't fit into a backpack as a stowaway later in the story) and the role of Mrs. Potts (along with Blossom). Just don't flame me for these ideas. PLEASE! NO FLAMES! That's the last thing in life that I ever want to get! I HATE FLAMES! Anyway, review away!)


	4. Bowser Proposes To June and June's Home

Uh- Flowerstar, when I mentioned the blond haired kid and you asked if it was Bubbles, that wasn't what I meant; I was talking about Zatch Bell. Besides, Bubbles is playing the feather duster and I haven't found a role for Buttercup. (Actually, she could also play the feather duster, but Mac will most likely have a crush on Bubbles.). And I'm trying to do _Mushroom Kingdom Hearts_, but now I'm working on more stories now. And about the other movies I'm parodying, I'll do the _Fairly Oddparents_ parody of _Aladdin _next. (I bet you'll know who plays who in that parody. But I'm not too sure about the other movies.) Now, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: Bowser Proposes to Juniper Lee Belle and June's New Home**

The next day, Bowser and Meowth looked through a bush at Juniper's house. Bowser was wearing a red formal attire.

"June's surely gonna get the surpirse of her life, huh, Bowser?" Meowth asked, smirking.

"Yep." Bowser smirked, "This is her lucky day." He walked off, letting go of the bush branch that he held and it slammed in Meowth's face, and he literally had leaves in his mouth.

Bowser turned towards a group of people, who were preparing for the wedding, and Bowser said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first, I gotta go in there and propose to the girl."

Everyone laughed, except for Sam, Clover and Alex, who were crying their eyes out.

Bowser turned towards Meowth and said, "Now, Meowth, when June and I come out that door, you..."

Meowth picked up the thread (not literally) and said, "I know! I strike up the band!"

He then started conducting a band that played "Here Comes The Bride" at a fast pace. The music stopped when Bowser hit Meowth really hard with a French Horn.

"Not yet!" Bowser said angrily.

"Sorry." Meowth said, rubbing his own forehead.

Meanwhile, June was inside, reading her book when she heard a knock on the door. She went over to the door and looked through the hole and saw that it was Bowser at the door. June groaned and she opened the door and Bowser stepped in.

"Bowser." June said, smiling a fake smile, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, June?" Bowser said, "You know, I bet that there isn't a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day that your dreams come true."

"Uh- what do you know about my dreams?" June asked.

"Oh, plenty." Bowser replied and he began to sing (to the tune of "Me".)

Bowser: **_You've been dreaming just one dream_**

_**Nearly all your life**_

_**Hoping, scheming**_

_**Just one theme**_

_**Will you be a wife?**_

_**Will you be some he-man's property?**_

_**Good news! That he-man's me!**_

He put his hands around June's shoulders.

_**This equation**_

_**Girl plus man**_

_**Doesn't help just you**_

_**On ocassion**_

_**Women can**_

_**Have their uses, too**_

_**Mainly to extend the family tree**_

_**Pumpkin, extend with me!**_

Bowser: **_We'll be raising sons galore_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_Inconceivable!_**

Bowser: **_Each built six-foot-four_**

(June got a bit queasy.)

Juniper Lee Belle: **_Unbelievable!_**

Bowser: **_Each one stuffed with every Bowse gene!_**

(June plugged her ears up.)

Juniper Lee Belle: **_I'm not hearing this!_**

Bowser: **_You'll be keeping house with pride_**

Juniper Lee Belle: (sarcastically) **_Just incredible!_**

Bowser: **_Each day gratified_**

Juniper Lee Belle: **_So unweddable!_**

Bowser: **_That you are part of this idyllic scene_**

Bowser sat down at the table where June put her book down.

"Picture this." He said, "A rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting over the fire. And my little wife massaging my feet."

June put her hand on her nose, imagining the fouls smell of Bowser's feet as Bowser continued, "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He stood up and said, "We'll have six or seven.

June asked, "Dogs?"

"No, June! Strapping boys like me!" Bowser replied.

June let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Imagine that." And Bowser cdontinued to sing.

Bowser: **_I can see that we will share_**

_**All that love implies**_

_**We shall be the perfect pair**_

_**Rather like my thighs**_

(June said, "Yuck!")

_**You are face to face with destiny!**_

_**All roads lead to**_

_**The best things in life are**_

_**All's well that ends with me!**_

_**Escape me, there's no way**_

_**Certain as do re**_

_**June, when you marry**_

Bowser stopped when he had June against the door.

"So, June, what will it be? Is it 'yes' or is it 'Oh, yes'?" He asked.

"I- uh-" June stammered as she reached behind herself for the doorknob and she answered quickly, "I just don't deserve you!"

Bowser shrugged and said, "Well, who does?"

Bowser: **_Me!_**

"But thanks for asking." June said and she immediately opened the door, and she ducked as Bowser lost his balance and fell out the door and into a mud puddle. The band began to play and June slammed the door shut. When the band stopped playing, Meowth turned towards Bowser, who was covered in mud, and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Bowser grabbed Meowth and growled, "I'll have June for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" He threw Meowth down into the mud and Bowser stormed off.

Later, when she had made sure that everyone was gone, June poked her head out the door and said, "Is he gone?"

She then went to the side of the house to feed the chickens, mumbling angrily, "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! ME! The wife of that boorish, brainless..." She now began to sing.

Juniper Lee Belle: **_Madame Bowser Gaston!_**

_**Can you just see it?**_

(She put a towel around her head, making herself look like a housewife.)

_**Madame Bowser Gaston!**_

_**His little wife**_

(She kicked a bucket and took the towel off her head.)

_**No, sir! **_

_**Not me!**_

_**I guarantee it!**_

_**I want much more than this provincial life!**_

She ran off until she was in an open field kind of like at the beginning of _The Sound of Music _and June sang more.

Juniper Lee Belle: **_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!_**

_**I want it more than I can tell!**_

(She sat on the ground and picked up a dandelion.)

_**And for once it might be grand**_

_**To have someone understand**_

(She blew on the dandelion, causing its contents to blow off in the wind.)

_**I want so much more than they've got planned...**_

At that moment, Yoshi came running in, still pulling the cart that had Kaz's invention on it.

"Yoshi?" June wondered, and she ran up to him.

"What happened?" She asked, and she looked to see Kaz not there, "Where's dad? Where is he, Yoshi?"

She unhooked Yoshi from the wagon and exclaimed, "We have to find him! You have to take me to him!"

Later, June rode on Yoshi until they reached a mansion.

"What is this place?" June wondered. Yoshi then let out a worried yell, and June calmed him down.

"Yoshi, steady." June said. then, beyond the rusty gate, June noticed Kaz's scarf on the ground. She opened the gates and went inside and picked up the scarf.

"Dad..." She said quietly.

Meanwhile inside, Nigel paced back and forth past Mac, who had his arms crossed.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Nigel said, "You had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the pooch."

"I was just trying to be nice." Mac said, and Nigel rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, June had just entered the foyer and called, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She then went up the staircase and every room she went into, she called for Kaz.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Blossom was washing dishes and Hoagie ran into the room up to her.

"Blossom! You'll never believe what Hamtaro and I saw." Hoagie said out of breath, "There's a girl in the castle."

Blossom turned towards Hoagie and said, "Hoagie, could you quit making stories up? It's so old now that it's not even funny anymore."

"We're serious, Blossom. We saw her." Hamtaro said, poking his head out of Hoagie's pants pocket.

"Oh, come on." Blossom said and she went back to washing her dishes. At that moment, two blurs came into the room. One was cyan and the other was viridian. When the blurs cleared, Two girls about Blossom's age stood there. They had the same attire as Blossom, except that the blond girl with pigtails wore a blue dress and had blue eyes. Her name was Bubbles and she was the maid at the mansion. The second girl's attire, unlike Blossom and Bubbles's attires, was green and she had green eyes and black hair. Her name was Buttercup and she was the maid, too.

"Blossom, we saw a girl in the mansion." Bubbles said.

"Yeah. And we can prove it." Buttercup said.

"See? We told ya." Hoagie said as he and Hamtaro smirked.

Back with Nigel and Mac...

"Irresponsible, waxy-eared, pea-brained..." As Nigel said this, Mac got out a hand puppet of Nigel and started mimicking Nigel with it as Mac had his eyes crossed.

"Dad?" June's voice called and Mac and Nigel turned toward a doorway to see June passing by.

"Did you see that?" Mac asked, turning towards Nigel.

Then, they looked around the corner and saw June going down the corridor. Mac gasped.

"It's a girl!" He exclaimed.

"I know it's a girl." Nigel said irritably.

"Don't you see? She's the one!" Mac exclaimed happily, "The girl that we've been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!" He then ran off after her with Nigel running after him, saying, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

The two boys opened a door that June had passed by. When June came that way, Nigel hid behind the door while Mac ran up the steps that led to the prisoner tower.

"Hello? Is someone here?" June called and she heard Mac running up the steps and she called as she went up the steps, "Wait! I'm looking for my father! I..."

Nigel poked his head out from behind the door, watching june rush up the steps.

When June reached the top, she looked around. Mac hid behind a pillar.

"Well, that's funny. I'm sure there was someone..." June wondered, and she called, "Is anyone here?"

"Juniper?" Kaz's voice called from the prison door.

"Dad!" June exclaimed. She picked up a torch and went over to Kaz's prison door and Kaz poked his head out.

"H- h- how did you find me?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." June said, feeling Kaz's cold hands as Kaz coughed, "I have to get you out of here."

"Juniper. I want you to leave this place." Kaz said.

"Who did this to you?" June demanded.

"No time to explain." Kaz exclaimed, "You must go! Now!"

"No. I won't leave you." June argued. The next thing she knew, a purple furry arm pulled June, causing her to toss her torch away.

"What are you doing here?" The voice growled. It was the same monster that Kaz had encountered the night before.

"June! Run!" Kaz yelled.

"Who's there? Who are you?" June asked nervously as she looked around. She could see nothing in the darkness. The only light in the room was a light that came in from a hole in the roof.

"I am Eduardo, the master of this mansion." The gruff voice of the monster, now known as Eduardo, replied.

"I've come for my father." June said, "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then, he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Eduardo growled.

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" June pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Eduardo responded and he began to walk away.

"But there must be something that I can..." June stopped when she got an idea and she called, "Wait!"

Eduardo stopped and glanced over his shoulder. June looked back at Kaz, and then came into the light.

"Take me instead." She pleaded.

"You?" Eduardo growled, turning away, and his expression changed as he looked back at June, and asked in a calm tone, "You would... take his place?"

"Juniper, have you lost it?" Kaz yelled, "You don't know what you're doing!"

June ignored Kaz and continued, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes." Eduardo answered, "But you must promise to stay here forever."

June then thought for a minute. Before she could give an answer, she wanted to see who or what she was talking to.

"Come into the light." June demanded.

Eduardo hesitated for a minute. Then, he slowly moved into the light and June's eyes widened. When Eduardo was fully in the light, June gasped. She turned away.

"No, Juniper! I won't let you do this!" Kaz exclaimed. June turned back towards Eduardo.

"You have my word." She said to Eduardo.

"Done!" Eduardo responded as he went over to Kaz's prison door. June fell to her knees and after Eduardo unlocked the door, Kaz rushed over to June.

"Juniper, listen to me." Kaz said, "I'm old; I've lived my life."

Then, Eduardo began to drag Kaz away.

"Wait." June said.

"Juniper!" Kaz yelled as he was dragged away.

"Wait!" June called.

A minute later, Eduardo was still dragging Kaz outside.

"Please! Spare my daughter!" Kaz pleaded before Eduardo tossed him into a car, "Please!"

"She's no longer your concern!" Eduardo snarled as he slammed the door shut and he ordered to the car driver, "Take him to the village."

With that, the car drove away. From the tower window, June watched the car drive away and she buried her face into her arms and began to cry.

Later, as Eduardo climbed the tower stairs, Mac came up to him.

"Uh- master?" Mac said.

"What?" Eduardo asked, turning toward Mac.

"Well, since the girl is gonna be with us for a while, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Mac replied nervously. All Mac got in response was a fierce snarl from Eduardo and Eduardo continued up the steps.

"Then again, maybe not." Mac said.

A minute later, Eduardo came into June's room, he saw June on the ground crying. She looked up to Eduardo with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again." She said in between tears, "And I didn't even get to say goodbye."

As June said this, a look of guilt came onto Eduardo's face and he looked down at the ground. He then reconsidered Mac's advice.

"I'll show you to your room." Eduardo said, about to walk out of the room.

"My room?" June wondered, and said aloud, "But I thought..."

Eduardo stopped and turned towards her, asking, "What? Do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No." June answered, shaking her head.

"Then follow me." Eduardo said and June obliged.

Later, Eduardo led June through a maze of corridors. June stopped to look at everything in the corridor. She then ran back over to Eduardo, who glanced over his own shoulder at June. She shed a tear. Mac, who walked next to Eduardo, could not stand the silence any longer.

"Come on. Say something to her." Mac urged.

"Huh?" Eduardo said, "Oh."

Eduardo looked back at June and said, "I- uh- hope you like it here."

He looked back at Mac, who gave him the 'go on' look.

Eduardo looked back at June and said, "The mansion is your home now. That means you can go anywhere you want now. Except for the west wing."

June looked up at Eduardo and began to ask, "What's in the west-?"

Eduardo cut her sentence short by whirling around angrily and shouting, "IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

They continued to walk again until Eduardo led June to a guest room. Eduardo opened the door and June walked in cautiously.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." Eduardo said.

"Invite her to dinner." Mac whispered to Eduardo.

Eduardo nodded and turned back towards June.

"You will... join me for dinner." Eduardo said in a calm tone, and then growled in a gruff, threatening voice, "That's not a request!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and June gasped. She then walked over to her bed, but did not sit down on it. Then, June took out a locket and opened it. On one side of the locket, there was a picture of Kaz, and there was a picture of June on the other side. June then began to sing (to the tune of "Home").

Juniper Lee Belle: **_Yes, I made the choice._**

_**For Dad- I will stay.**_

_**But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you...**_

(She turned towards the closed door and yelled angrily, "YOU MONSTER!")

_**If you think that you've done is right, well then**_

(She began to tear up.)

_**You're a fool.**_

_**Think again.**_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Is this where I should learn to be happy?**_

_**Never dreamed**_

_**That a home could be dark and cold.**_

_**I was told**_

_**Every day in my childhood**_

_**Even as we grow old**_

_**Home will be where the heart is**_

_**Never where words so true**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home is too. **_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Is this where I must learn to believe in?**_

_**Try to find**_

_**Something good in this tragic place**_

_**Just in case**_

_**I should stay here forever**_

_**Held in this empty space**_

_**Oh, that won't be easy**_

_**I know the reason why**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home's a lie**_

_**What I'd give to return**_

_**To the life I knew lately**_

_**But I know that I can't**_

_**Solve my problems going back**_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Am I here for a day or forever?**_

_**Shut away**_

_**From the world until who knows when**_

_**Oh, but then**_

_**As my life has been altered once**_

_**It can change again**_

_**Buid higher walls around me**_

_**Change every lock and key**_

_**Nothing lasts**_

_**Nothing holds**_

_**All of me**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home and free**_

After the song ended, June buried her face into the bed and started to cry.

(Well, there it is; the chapter when Juniper Lee Belle and Eduardo finally meet. Once again, I used a few songs from the Broadway version of _Beauty And The Beast_. As I said before, I'm putting most of the Broadway songs into this story. Anyways, next chapter, Bowser plots to have Kaz thrown into the House of Loons and Eduardo tries to invite June down to dinner. In the meantime, review away. And also, read and review my _Phantom of the Opera_ parody. And again, no flames, please!)


	5. Bowser's Plan & An Invitation to Dinner

I'm back. Sorry I was gone for a while on this, but I was working on _The Sith Lord of the Opera. _Don't worry though, Mistress of Weirdness. It will continue. Anyway, Flowerstar, about that _Romeo & Juliet_ story, it might actually possible, but I've never really seen the movie or read the story. But I think I'll be reading that story in my English 10 Extra class. And when I do start on it, it will be under Game crossovers. But there's one big thing that I hate doing in my own stories and it's having the characters, especially the ones I know and love, die. But now, here's the next chapter for _Beauty And The Beast: CN Edition._

**Chapter 4: Bowser's Plan and An Invitation to Dinner**

Meanwhile, in town, it was snowing a lot outside. Inside the tavern, Bowser sat in his armchair in front of a fireplace. He was now wearing a pair of black pants and a red T-shirt, along with black boots.

"Who does she think she is?" Bowser said angrily, "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Bowser Gaston!"

"Darn right!" Meowth agreed as he walked over to Bowser, carrying two mugs full of beer.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated!" Bowser growled as he snatched the mugs from Meowth and threw them into the fireplace, "It's more than I can bear!"

"Uh- more beer?" Meowth asked.

"What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced." Bowser said before he put his own face into his own hands. Literally.

"Who? You? Never!" Meowth said as he tried to cheer Bowser up, "Bowser, ya gotta pull yourself together." With that, Meowth began to sing.

Meowth: **_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Bowser Gaston_**

_**Looking so down in the dumps**_

(He stretched Bowser's mouth to make it a smile, but ended up getting punched at Joey Wheeler, Coop and Jamie's table. Meowth got back up.)

_**Every guy here'd love to be you, Bowser Gaston**_

_**Even when taking your lumps**_

(Bowser turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed his arms.)

_**There's no man in town as admired as you**_

**_You're everyone's fa-vor-ite_ _guy!_**

_**Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

_**And it's not very hard to see why**_

_**No- one's- slick as Bowser Gaston**_

_**No one's quick as Bowser Gaston**_

_**No one's neck is incredibly thick as Bowser Gaston!**_

_**For there's no one in town half as manly**_

_**Perfect! A pure paragon!**_

_**You can ask any Joey, Coop or Jamie**_

_**And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!**_

Meowth, Joey, Coop and Jamie: **_No one's big like Bowser Gaston_**

_**A kingpin like Bowser Gaston**_

Meowth: **_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Bowser Gaston!_**

(Bowser shrugged and began to sing.)

Bowser: **_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_**

All: **_My, what a guy, that Bowser Gaston!_**

(They clinked their glasses together.)

_**Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hips-hips!**_

Meowth: **_Bowser Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!_**

By accident, when Bowser stood up proudly, Meowth threw his drink in Bowser's face. Bowser then looked angrily down at Meowth, who sheepishly hid his own glass behind his back. Bowser then punched Meowth, making him go flying.

All: **_No one fights like Bowser Gaston!_**

_**Douses lights like Bowser Gaston!**_

Jamie: **_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Bowser Gaston!_**

Sam, Clover and Alex: **_For there's n one as burly and brawny!_**

(Bowser lifted the bench that Sam, Clover and Alex sat on. The three girls were still sitting on the bench.)

Bowser: **_As you see, I've got biceps to spare_**

Meowth: **_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_**

Bowser dropped the bench on Meowth, who got squashed flat. Literally! But Sam, Clover and Alex were unharmed.

Bowser:**_That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair!_**

("Wait! What?" Bowser said, and he mumbled, "Oh, never mind. Geez, who does that twerp who wrote this think he is? Alan Menken?" The song continued.)

All: **_No one hits like Bowser Gaston!_**

_**Matches wits like Bowser Gaston!**_

Meowth: **_In a spitting match, nobody spits like Bowser Gaston._**

Bowser: **_I'm especially good at expectorating!_**

(Bowser then spat a big spitwad. And Joey, Jamie and Coop each got out a board with the number 'ten' on it.)

Joey, Coop and Jamie: **_Ten points for Bowser Gaston!_**

Bowser: **_When I was a kid, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large_**

(As Bowser sang this, he juggled a couple of eggs and threw them up in the air and caught them in his mouth. Meowth decided to try this, but the eggs ended up landing all over his face.)

_**And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs! So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**_

All: **_No one shoots like Bowser Gaston_**

_**Makes those beauts like Bowser Gaston**_

Meowth: **_Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Bowser Gaston_**

Bowser: **_I use antlers in all of my decoratings!_**

(He pointed to the wall where the fireplace was and there were deer heads and moose heads on the wall, along with a portrait of Bowser. Bowser then sat in his chair as Joey, Coop and Jamie lifted it up. )

All: **_My, what a guy- Bowser Gaston!_**

As Joey, Coop and Jamie held the chair, which Bowser sat in, they carried it and Meowth tried to run out of the way, but Joey, Coop and Jamie dropped it unknowingly on him, literally crushing him flat (again). After the song ended, everyone in the bar cheered. Then, at that moment, Kaz barged in. There were black circles around his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years.

"Help! Someone help me!" Kaz shouted as he came in.

"Kaz?" The bartender, Horace (from _Family Guy_), wondered.

"Please! Please! I need your help!" Kaz begged, going from table to table, "He's got her- he's got her locked in the tower!"

"Who?" Glen Quagmire asked.

"Juniper!" Kaz responded, "We have to go! Now! And not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bowser said, making a gesture for Kaz to calm down, "Slow down, Kaz. Who's got June locked in the dungeon?"

"A beast!" Kaz shouted, "A horrible, monstrous beast!"

Everyone looked at Kaz like he was speaking French, and they all began to laugh hysterically. Kaz looked down at the ground in disappointment. Coop then came up to him and asked, making a gesture of something huge, "Is it a big beast?"

"Huge!" Kaz replied.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Jamie asked, putting a magnifying glass over his own mouth, making his mouth look huge.

"Hideously ugly." Kaz responded.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" Quagmire asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Kaz responded, nodding, "Will you help me?"

"All right, old man." Bowser said, "We'll help you out."

He winked to Jamie and Coop and they carried Kaz towards the door.

"You will?" Kaz asked, and praised happily, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The next thing he knew, Kaz was tossed outside into a pile of snow.

"Crazy old Kaz." Coop laughed as he and Jamie went back to their table.

"He's always good for a laugh." Jamie agreed.

"Crazy old Kaz, hmm?" Bowser wondered to himself, "Crazy old Kaz." He turned towards Meowth, who got out from underneath the chair.

Bowser: **_Hey, Meowth. I'm afraid I've been thinking_**

Meowth: **_A dangerous past time?_**

Bowser: **_I know._**

_**But that wacky old coot is June's father**_

_**And his sanity's only so-so.**_

_**Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony old man!**_

_**See, I promised myself I'd be married to June Belle**_

_**And right now, I'm evolving a plan!**_

He said, "If I..." The rest of his sentence became a whisper.

"Yeah?" Meowth said.

"Then we..." Bowser whispered.

"No! Would she?" Meowth asked.

"Guess." Bowser said.

"Oh, I get it!" Meowth said, realizing what Bowser meant.

"Let's go!" They both exclaimed before they began to sing.

Both: **_No one plots like Bowser Gaston_**

Bowser: **_Takes cheap shots like Bowser Gaston_**

Meowth: **_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Bowser Gaston_**

Bowser: **_Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful_**

Meowth: **_As down in the depths you descend_**

Bowser: **_I won't even be mildly remorseful_**

Meowth: **_As long as you get what you want in the end!_**

Bowser: **_Who has brains like Bowser Gaston?_**

Meowth: **_Entertains like Bowser Gaston?_**

Both: **_Who can make up these endless refrains like Bowser Gaston?_**

All (except Bowser and Meowth): **_So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!_**

_**My, what a guy! Bowser Gaston!**_

When the song ended, Kaz, outside, went around the town square.

"Will no one help me?" Kaz called in despair.

Meanwhile, back in Eduardo's mansion, Juniper Lee Belle still had her face buried in her pillows as she sobbed. That was when she heard a knock at the bedroom door.

June rose her head and turned towards the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Blossom." Blossom's voice, from outside the room, called.

"And Hoagie, too." Hoagie's voice called, too.

June got off the bed and opened the door and Blossom entered along with Hoagie, who pushed a cart.

"We thought you might like some tea." Blossom said.

"Wait. You're a-" June said as she backed away, but ended up tripping over something.

"Oh. Careful." Another young female voice said and June saw that the voice came from a tall girl with blond pigtails. She wore a pink tutu and pink ballet shoes.

"Hi. My name's Dee Dee." The girl, known as Dee Dee, said.

"Oh, man. This is impossible." June said as she sat down on the bed, "I'm seeing kids around every corner."

"I know it is, but here we are." Dee Dee shrugged.

Hamtaro got onto Hoagie's shoulder and said to Blossom, "Told ya she was pretty, Blossom, didn't we?"

Blossom got the teapot off the cart and Hoagie got a teacup as Blossom said, "All right."

As soon as Blossom poured the tea into the cup, Hoagie put a teaspoon of sugar into the tea. Then, Hoagie handed the cup to Hamtaro.

"Slowly now." Blossom said as Hamtaro carried the cup over to June, "Don't spill."

Hamtaro then handed the teacup to June, who said, "Thanks."

"You know, that was a very brave thing you did." Blossom said to June.

"We all think so." Dee Dee said as a sad look came onto her own face. Hamtaro and Hoagie nodded in agreement.

"But I've lost my father; my dreams; everything." June said sadly.

"Cheer up, June." Hoagie said, smiling.

"Yeah. It'll turn out all right in the end." Blossom agreed, "You'll see." And with that, Blossom began to sing.

Blossom: **_I hope that we'll be friends_**

_**Though we don't know you well**_

Hoagie: **_But if anyone can make the most of living here_**

_**Then June Belle, it's you.**_

Both: **_And who knows?_**

_**You may find**_

_**Home here too. **_

June's frown turned into a smile of hope.

"Oh. Listen to us." Blossom giggled, "Singing a tune when there's a dinner to be served. Come on, Hoagie." Hoagie nodded and the two walked out of the room.

But before Hoagie left the room, he called, "Come on, Hamtaro."

Hamtaro nodded and scurried off after Hoagie, but before Hamtaro left the room, he said to June, "Bye!"

And with that, Hamtaro scurried off. Then, June turned toward Dee Dee.

"Well, then. What will we dress you in for dinner?" Dee Dee wondered, and she exclaimed, "Ooh! Let's see what I got in the wardrobe!"

Dee Dee hurried over to a wardrobe and opened it. She looked through the entire thing, throwing every dress out of it until she found a green dress.

"Here we go." Dee Dee said, walking over to June, "You'll look great in this one!"

"That's really nice, but I'm not going to dinner." June said.

Dee Dee gasped and insisted, "But you have to!"

Just then, Nigel entered the room, clearing his throat, and he said, "Dinner is served."

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Mac, Blossom and Hoagie watched Eduardo pace back and forth impatiently.

"What's taking her so long? I told her to come to dinner." Eduardo mumbled, and he growled aloud to Mac, Blossom and Hoagie, "Why isn't she here yet?"

"You have to be patient, sir." Blossom said to Eduardo.

"Yeah. She lost her dad and her freedom all in one day." Hoagie reassured Eduardo.

"Uh- Master? Do you think this girl is the one to break the spell?" Mac asked.

"Of course I have!" Eduardo roared, and he growled, "I'm not a fool."

"Good then. You fall in her, and she falls in love with you, and: POOF! The spell's broken!" Mac explained, "Blossom, Hoagie, Nigel, the other kids and I will be all grown up and you'll be human again by midnight."

"Uh- Mac?" Blossom said, "It's not that simple; these things take time."

"But the rose already began to wilt." Hoagie said.

Eduardo groaned and said, "It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm... Well, look at me!"

Mac, Blossom and Hoagie gave each other a concerned look.

"You have to help her see past all that." Blossom said.

"I don't know how." Eduardo said, turning away.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable." Blossom said, flying in front of Eduardo, and she ordered, "Straighten up!"

Eduardo obliged, and Blossom said, "Try to act like a gentleman."

"Uh-huh." Mac said, walking up to Eduardo, who turned towards Mac, "And when she comes in, give her a dashing smile. Well, come on. Smile."

Eduardo tried to smile, but he smiled too big, showing all his teeth.

"But don't scare the crud out of her." Hoagie said, walking up to Eduardo, "Impress her with your delightful wit."

As the three kids told him what to do, he looked back at each of them.

"But be gentle." Blossom said.

"Shower her with compliments." Mac said.

"But be sincere." Blossom said.

Eduardo then put his hands to his head as if he had a headache.

"And above all," Mac, Blossom and Hoagie said, "You gotta control your temper!"

Then, the door opened.

Mac gasped and said, "Here she is!"

Eduardo looked toward the door. Then, Nigel entered.

"Good evening." Nigel greeted nervously.

"Well, where is she?" Eduardo asked.

"Who? Oh, heh heh. The girl." Nigel said nervously, "She's in the process of... well, circumstances being what they are..."

He stopped to see Eduardo glaring at him impatiently as Eduardo tapped his own foot impatiently.

Nigel groaned and said, "She's not coming."

"WHAT?" Eduardo roared and he rushed off to June's room as Mac, Nigel, Blossom and Hoagie ran after him. As soon as Eduardo got to June's bedroom door, he pounded his fist on it three times.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Eduardo bellowed.

"I'm not hungry!" June shouted from inside the room. Mac, behind Eduardo, put his own hand over his own eyes while Blossom, Nigel and Hoagie looked down at the floor.

"You come out or I'll- I'll- I'll break down the door!" Eduardo threatened.

Mac tugged on Eduardo's cape and Eduardo looked down at him.

"Uh, master? I could be wrong, but that's not the best wayto win the girl's affections." Mac said.

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman." Nigel begged.

"But she is being so DIFFICULT!" Eduardo growled as he looked back at a double door.

"Gently, gently." Blossom said.

Eduardo growled a bit, and he turned back towards the door, asking, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" June's voice responded.

"Hm?" Eduardo said, turning towards Mac, Nigel, Blossom and Hoagie as he pointed to the door.

"Ah, ah." Hoagie said, "Suave. Genteel."

Eduardo turned back towards the door and said through gritted teeth, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

Right now, Eduardo's fur was literally on edge.

"Um, we say 'please'." Hoagie added.

"Please." Eduardo said.

"No thank you!" June's voice yelled in response.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Eduardo shouted.

"Watch me!" June's voice shot back.

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" Eduardo roared. He then turned towards Mac, Nigel, Blossom and Hoagie and said, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all."

With that, Eduardo stormed off and slammed a door so loudly, a small piece of the ceiling fell onto Mac's head.

"Well, that worked like a dream." Hoagie said sarcastically as Mac brushed his own head off. Nigel turned towards Mac.

"Mac. Stand watch at the door and inform me of the slightest change." Nigel ordered.

"You can count on me, Nigel." Mac said, saluting. He then walked back and forth in a guard manner in front of June's bedroom door.

"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." Blossom said to Nigel and Hoagie and the three went downstairs.

Meanwhile, in the West Wing, Eduardo threw the door open and stomped in over to his dressing table, muttering, "I ask nicely, but she refuses! Well, what does she want me to do? Beg?"

When he was next to his dressing table, he picked up his magic mirror and demanded, "Show me the girl!"

Slowly, a vision of June sitting on her bed appeared. Dee Dee sat next to June.

"Come on, June. Why don't you give the master a chance?" Dee Dee suggested.

"Why? Did he give my father a chance?" June asked angrily, "I wouldn't give that monster a chance if he were the last thing on earth!"

"But the master's not so bad once you get to know him." Dee Dee said.

June scoffed and said angrily, "I don't _want_ to get to know him! I don't want to have _anything_ to do with him!"

Eduardo's face dropped and he said, "I'm just kidding myself. She'll never see me as anything but a monster."

As he said 'but a monster', Eduardo put the mirror face down on the dressing table. Then, a petal fell from the rose.

"It's hopeless." Eduardo said sadly.

(Well, there's chapter 4. Anyway, the song that Blossom and Hoagie sang was the reprise of 'Home' from the Broadway show. Until the next chapter, review away.)


	6. Be Our Guest

Hey, guys! You'll never believe who reviewed _Mushroom Kingdom Hearts_ recently! If you don't know, it was the legendary Key16! But don't worry, you guys. I'll continue that story soon enough. Plus, after _Musroom Kingdom Hearts_, Bowser says goodbye to his role as Riku for a while and hello again to his role as Eduardo in _Peach's Castle For Nintendo Characters_! Plus, Princess Peach will say goodbye to her role as Kairi for a while and she'll say hello again to her role as Madame Foster. Same goes for Mario when he says goodbye to the keyblade and his role of Sora, and he'll eventually say hello to his role as Uncle Pockets. Plus, Mistress of Weirdness, when you reviewed me, what does that one thing, OOC, stand for? And I might let Father play that role, but Seto Kaiba- Oh, whatever. Father wins the role as Monsieur d'Arque. Now here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 5: Be Our Guest**

Later that night, snow fell outside the castle. June poked her head out of her bedroom door. She looked up and down the hallway to find the hallway empty. She walked down the hall past a curtain.

"Oh, no." Bubbles, from inside the curtain, said.

"Oh, yes." Mac, also inside the curtain, said.

"Oh, no." Bubbles exclaimed as she got chased around by Mac, and they were both giggling. Mac finally caught Bubbles.

"I've been burnt by you before, Mac. Well, not literally." Bubbles said as Mac held her. They both giggled. Mac then looked up to see June going around the corner. He gasped and accidentally dropped Bubbles.

"Uh-oh! She's come out of her room!" Mac exclaimed.

A while later, June went down the steps.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hoagie was putting Hamtaro in his hamster cage for bedtime.

"Come on, Hamtaro." Hoagie urged, "Into the hamster cage with your brothers and sisters."

When Hamtaro was in his cage with his sleeping siblings, he yawned and said, "But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes, you are." Hoagie said.

"No, I'm... not..." And with that, Hamtaro fell asleep. Hoagie smiled and closed the cage.

A young voice with a funny accent groaned and complained, "Work, work, work! I slave all day long! And for what?"

Hoagie turned around to see a boy about nine-years-old, although he looked younger and shorter, at the stove. The boy had red hair and glasses. He wore a white labcoat, purple gloves, black pants, black boots, and a white chef's hat. This was Dexter.

"A stupendous masterpiece!" Dexter continued, "But now it has to go to waste!"

"Oh, stop being so upset." Blossom said, putting her hands on her hips after she put the teapot, which she finished cleaning, onto the counter, "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, she was just being stubborn." Nigel said stubbornly as he threw a napkin into the cupboard, "I mean, he _did_ say please."

"Yeah, well he's not getting anywhere if he doesn't stop getting so angry." A boy about eight-years-old said as he put a few dry dishes away. He wore a white T-shirt and black pants and shoes.

Buttercup said as June entered the room, "Kiyo's right, guys. If the master doesn't stop getting so angry, he'll never break the-"

(A/N: Yeah. Kiyo from _Zatch Bell_ is in this as well. I mean, you didn't actually think I forgot about him, did you?)

She got cut off when Nigel exclaimed, turning towards June, "Splendid to see you up and about at this hour!"

He put his hand in June's hand, and said, "I am Nigel Uno, head of the household."

Mac then rushed in and held June's hand.

Nigel rolled his eyes and said, "This is Mac."

"It's a pleasure to meet someone so cool like you." Mac said.

Nigel shoved Mac behind him and said, "If there's anything we can do," As Nigel continued, Mac, who was behind Nigel, smiled devilishly and got ready to kick Nigel in the backside, "Just ask."

Mac then kicked Nigel really hard in the butt. Literally.

"Ouch!" Nigel yelled, rubbing his own sore bottom.

"Well, I'm really kind of hungry." June said.

"You are?" Hoagie asked, smiling.

Blossom turned towards everyone and exclaimed, "Hear that? She's hungry. Get everything ready for her."

As Blossom said this, Dexter turned the heat up on the stove and Hoagie, Buttercup and Kiyo got the dishes out.

"Remember what the master said, Blossom?" Nigel whispered to Blossom.

"Oh, come on." Blossom complained, "I'm not gonna let the girl go hungry."

Nigel groaned and said, "All right. Fine. Get her a glass of water, a crust of bread, and-"

Mac, who had a look of disbelief, walked over to Nigel and said, "Nigel, stop it. She's not a prisoner; she's our guest. We should make her feel welcome here." Mac then turned towards June and escorted her through the kitchen doors to the dining room, "Follow me, Miss- er- Miss-"

"My name's Juniper Lee Belle, but you can call me June." June said, smiling as she followed Mac.

_That's a beautiful last name, Belle._ Mac thought.

"Well, keep it down." Nigel said with a look of worry on his face as he walked over to the door, "If the master finds out about it, it's gonna be our necks."

"Yeah, yeah." Mac said, "But what's dinner without some music?"

He then let go of the door and walked through, and Nigel ended up getting hit by the door and he was hurdled into the air, as he shouted, "MUSIC?"

The next thing he knew, he landed in a big bowl.

In the dining room, Mac came onto the table and a spotlight came onto him.

"Good evening, Miss Belle. It's with deepest pride and excellent pleasure that we welcome you tonight." Mac said, and Buttercup tossed a top hat and a walking stick to Mac, who caught the objects.

"And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair," Mac continued as Kiyo and Zatch sat June down in a chair that the two boys pushed to her, "As the dining room proudly presents your dinner."

As Mac began to sing, June smiled.

Mac: **_Be... Our... Guest_**

_**Be our guest**_

_**Put our service to the test**_

_**Tie your napkin around your neck, miss**_

_**And we'll provide the rest**_

_**Soup du jour!**_

_**Hot hors d'oeuvres!**_

_**Well, we only live to serve**_

_**Try the gray stuff, it's delicious.**_

(Mac held out a tray and June tried the gray pudding and liked it.)

_**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!**_

_**They can sing, they can dance!**_

_**Way much better than in France!**_

_**And the dinner here is never second best**_

(He handed a restaurant-esque menu to June, who read it.)

_**Go on, unfold your menu**_

_**Take a glance, and then you'll**_

_**Be our guest**_

_**Sí, our guest!**_

_**Be our guest!**_

(Various kids brought an entrée up to June, who tried each serving.)

Kids: **_Beef raout!_**

_**Cheese soufflé!**_

_**Pie and Pudding en flambé!**_

(Nigel poked his head out of the huge pie, but ended up fainting when Mac sent it ablaze, but did not end up burning Nigel.)

Mac: **_We'll prepare and serve with flair_**

_**A culinary cabaret!**_

_**You're alone and you're scared**_

_**But the banquet's all prepared**_

_**No one's gloomy or complaining**_

_**While the kids are entertaining**_

_**We tell jokes, I do tricks**_

_**With my own juggling sticks**_

All (Except June and Nigel): **_And It's all in perfect taste that you can bet!_**

_**Come on and lift your glass**_

_**You've won your own free pass to be our guest!**_

Mac: **_If you're stressed_**

_**It's fine dining we suggest**_

All (except June and Nigel): **_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_**

_**Be our guest, be our guest**_

_**Get your worries off your chest**_

_**Let's just say for your entrée**_

_**We've an array, may we suggest**_

_**Try the bread, try the soup**_

_**When the croutons loop de loop**_

_**It's a treat for any diner!**_

_**Don't believe me? Ask the china!**_

_**Singing pork, dancing veal**_

_**What an entertaining meal**_

_**How can anyone be gloomy or depressed**_

_**We'll make you shout encore**_

_**And send us out for more**_

**_So be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! _**

(Nigel got out of the pie and cleaned himself off and rushed over to every kid who sang, saying, "Quiet! Quiet!" He then tried to drag a kid away, but the spotlight now fixed on Nigel, who let go of the kid.)

Mac: **_Life is so unnerving_**

_**For a servant who's not serving**_

(Nigel smiled an innocent smile and tried to walk off, but Mac held him in place.)

_**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_

_**Ah, those good old days when we were useful**_

_**Suddenly, those gold ol' days are gone**_

(Two kids were using flour for a snow effect and Nigel rolled his eyes.)

_**Seven years, things got rusty**_

_**Needed so much more than dusting**_

_**We needed exercise- a chance to use our skills**_

(He accidentally let go of Nigel, who went flying until his head was stuck in gelatin. Literally.)

_**Most days, we just lay around the castle**_

_**Flabby, fat and lazy**_

_**You walked in and ups-a-daisy**_

(He jumped on the spoon that was in the gelatin and caused Nigel to go flying. Again.)

Blossom: **_It's a guest, it's a guest_**

_**Sake's alive, well I'll blessed!**_

_**Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**_

_**I've had the napkins freshly pressed**_

_**With dessert, she'll want tea**_

_**And I guess that's fine with me**_

_**While Hamtaro does the cups' soft-shoeing**_

_**The tea'll be bubbling, it'll be brewing!**_

_**It'll get warm, piping hot!**_

(She saw a spot on the teapot.)

_**Oh, for Pete's sake! Is that a spot?**_

_**Clean it up! We want the company impressed!**_

(Hoagie cleaned the teapot off and put it on the cart. He and Blossom then pushed the cart into the kitchen.)

Blossom: **_We've got a lot to do_**

(the two stopped the cart when they were next to June.)

Hoagie: **_Is it one lump or two?_**

_**For you, our guest**_

(Blossom poured the tea and Hoagie mixed the sugar in the tea in the teacup, which Hamtaro handed to June after Hoagie mixed the tea.)

All: **_She's our guest!_**

Blossom and Hoagie: **_She's our guest!_**

All: **_She's our guest!_**

_**Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

_**Our command is your request**_

_**It's been years since we had anybody here**_

_**And we're obsessed!**_

_**With your meal, with your ease**_

_**Yes, indeed, we aim to please**_

(Everyone formed a chorus line.)

_**While the candlelight's still blowing**_

_**Let us help you, we'll keep going**_

(Everyone stepped aside to reveal Mac, who then began to sing.)

Mac and kids: **_Course by course!_**

(Mac then put his hat on and everyone formed a chorus line again.)

_**One by one!**_

_**Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"**_

(June then saw in excitement as a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling and was five feet above the table as a few more kids sat on the chandelier.)

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**_

_**Tonight you'll prop your feet up!**_

_**But for now, let's eat up!**_

(Nigel stopped worrying and stopped dead in his tracks and began to dance and sing along.)

All (except June): **_Be our guest!_**

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Be our guest!**_

_**Please be our guest!**_

By now, Nigel was dancing his heart out until Mac shoved him aside for a finishing pose. And then, the song ended as the kids took a bow as June applauded.

"Oh, man! I haven't seen a show like this in all my life." June exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, thank you." Nigel said as the kids cleaned the place up, "Such an excellent show."

He then got out his pocket watch and saw that it was nine o' clock, and he said, "My goodness. Look at the time. Now it's off to bed. Off to bed."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now." June responded, "It's my first time in an enchanted mansion."

Nigel chuckled, "Enchanted? Who said anything about the mansion being enchanted?" He then rounded angrily on Mac and pointed in an accusing manner at him, accusing, "It was YOU! Wasn't it?

The two then got into a fight cloud.

"Uh- I meant an awesome mansion." June said, realizing her mistake, and she thought, _Man, I watch that one movie way too much._

When the fight cloud cleared, Mac was gnawing on Nigel's leg while Nigel pulled on Mac's hair. They then stood up and Mac brushed his own hair down.

"I would like to look around if that's all right." June said.

"Sure. Why not?" Mac said, about to lead June through the castle, but Nigel grabbed Mac by the shirt, stopping him.

"Mac, that's not a good idea." Nigel whispered to Mac, "We can't have her going around in certain places if you know what I mean."

Nigel was referring to the West Wing, but Mac did not understand.

"Not really." Mac said.

"Ugh. You are such a doofus." Nigel mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you would like to show me around." June said to Nigel, "I bet you know this place like the back of your hand."

"Well, actually..." Nigel said, turning away as if bashful and he was blushing. He then turned back toward June, smiling and saying, "Yes. I do."

By then, Nigel was smiling in a goofy manner.

(Well, that's chapter 5. I split this up from the West Wing chapter because, well, I wanted to get reviews on the "Be Our Guest" chapter first before the West Wing. Anyways, review away. And please: No flames or complaints.

Eduardo comes in

Eduardo: Ooh. I get the limelight. Gracias, Señor Darth Ben Vader!

Me: Hey, no problem, Ed. I had that thing in mind from the very beginning.

Eduardo: You did? Wow. No wonder you like me so much!

Me: Yeah, and Mistress of Weirdness, I don't know what you meant when you said OOC, but does it have something to do with Eduardo's cowardly personality? Anyways, review away. But please: No flames or complaints.

Eduardo: Sí, sí. Señor Darth Ben Vader does not want flames or complaints. They make him enojado.

Me: You heard the big guy. So review away.)


	7. The West Wing

Hey, Neros Urameshi. That previous review was the best review you ever sent me. Plus, it was cool that you thought that Eduardo ruled! Thanks! I think he rules, too! The reason why is: Because he's my favorite character on _Foster's_! And just to tell you and Tinyrocket, since the three of us have a lot in common, I wanted to know if you (both you, Neros Urameshi, along with Tinyrocket) want to become best online friends with me. Plus, Mistress of Weirdness, I do like giving Eduardo big roles because I like him and he's my favorite character. Plus, if I wasn't a guy, I'd say that I loved him! (Guilty as charged!) Plus, did any of you guys recently see last week's new _Foster's _episode, _Imposter's Home For Um... Make 'Em Up Pals_? I heard that that the Imposter's episode really stank, but if you guys saw the Imposter's episode, what did you think of it? And Flowerstar and Mistress of Weirdness, sorry if Eduardo is out of character, but I'm trying to stay true to the original story. And about the title for your story, try the title _Mario's Mid-Flight Snack Adventure_. Plus, keep the other story titled as _Busted._ Anyways, here's the next chapter. And I'll shut up now.

**Chapter 5: The West Wing**

About ten minutes later, Eduardo was walking to June's bedroom door. When he was right in front of it, he mumbled to himself.

"Come on, Eduardo." He mumbled to himself, "You can do this. Don't lose your temper if she say 'no'."

He knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again. Still, there was no response. Eduardo sighed sadly. He then walked back to the West Wing.

"I guess I shouldn't have been such a big meanie." Eduardo said.

Meanwhile, Nigel gave June a guided tour of the mansion. He talked and talked, explaining every detail of every room in the mansion. Mac and Scooby followed behind them as Mac hummed to himself.

When the three were in the hall of the suits of armor, June was gone about a minute later.

"And then-" Nigel explained, but stopped when he looked around, and he called, "Uh- Miss Belle?"

"I think she went off near the West Wing." Mac said, walking up.

"Oh, that's good." Nigel said, and the two smiled, but then, their eyes snapped open as wide as they could and they shouted in shock, "THE WEST WING?"

They then rushed off to find June as Scooby followed after them.

Meanwhile, June found a flight of dark steps.

As Eduardo almost entered the way to the West Wing, he saw June at the steps and his eyes widened.

"AAHH! SHE'S GONNA ENTER THE WEST WING!" He yelled out a bit, not being heard, and he ran off for another way to the West Wing.

June almost went up the steps, but Mac and Nigel blocked her path, smiling nervously.

"What's up there?" June asked, looking up the steps.

"Uh- nothing." Nigel lied, "Absolutely nothing at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

Mac nodded in agreement, smiling nervously.

June looked down at Nigel and Mac, and then back up the steps, smiling devilishly. She remembered Eduardo's warning.

"Oh. So _that's_ the West Wing." She said.

Ma looked up at June, and then back at Nigel, giving him an angry glare that said 'Nice going!'

June continued to look up the steps and said, "Now what could he be hiding up there?"

"Uh- the master's hiding nothing." Mac lied.

June took a few steps up the stairs, saying, "Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

Mac and Nigel blocked her path again, and Nigel said, "Maybe you would like to see something else?"

"Maybe later." June said, continuing up the stairs, and again, Nigel and Mac blocked June's path.

"What about the gardens, or the library?" Mac said desperately.

June smiled and kneeled down to Mac and Nigel's level and asked, "You have a library?"

"Yeah. With more books than you can ever imagine." Nigel replied, smiling, and he and Mac walked off, going on about talk of how many books were in the library as Scooby followed the two boys. Well, June _did_ want to see the library, but she wanted to see the West Wing, too.

She walked up the steps and then walked down a long, dark corridor. She walked through the corridor, passing broken statues. She then passed a broken mirror. When June reached the end of the corridor, June saw that the door handle looked like a carved face that was sneering at her and it seemed to be saying 'Stay away! Stay away!'

June almost reconsidered, but then took a deep breath and pulled the door open. She looked inside and her eyes widened when she saw that the room looked like a total mess. Her stomach churned when she saw a pile of bones and the remains of skins of potatoes. (I bet you know why I included that!) June then turned around and gasped at the sight of a portrait, which was a portrait of a boy, who looked about nine-years-old had blond hair and gold eyes. he wore tan pants, a blue t-shirt, and brown shoes. The boy's golden eyes seemed familiar, but June could not tell because there were four deep slashes across the painting, as if Eduardo ripped it with his claws. She looked closely, and then, a shimmer of light caught her attention. She looked to her right and saw the rose. When she got over to the table where the rose was, June took the jar off the table and almost touched the rose, Eduardo was a few feet behind her and he gasped, "Oh, no..." He then charged toward her, roaring. June turned immediately around and got out of the way. Eduardo then put the jar back over the rose. He then fixed his angry glare to June, who backed away.

"Why did you come here?" Eduardo asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." June said nervously.

"I warned you NEVER to come here." Eduardo said.

"But I didn't mean any harm." June said, getting scared.

Eduardo grabbed her by the wrist and said angrily, "Do you even know what you could have done? Get out!"

June then broke free of Eduardo's grasp and she ran off as she shouted, "I'll get out all right! And I'm not coming back!"

"No. Wait..." Eduardo said as his voice became a lot less agressive and more full of grief. He then sat down on the ground and put his face in his hands. At that moment, Eduardo began to sing as he took his hands off his face.

Eduardo: **_And in my twisted face..._**

_**There's not the slightest trace**_

_**Of anything that even hints at kindness**_

_**And in my tortured shape**_

_**No comfort, no escape**_

(He then stood up.)

_**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**_

_**Hopeless**_

_**As my dream dies**_

_**As the time flies**_

_**Love's a lost illusion**_

_**Helpless**_

_**Unforgiven**_

_**Cold and driven**_

_**To this sad conclusion**_

(He looked at himself in the mirror.)

_**No beauty could move me**_

_**No goodness improve me**_

_**No power on earth, if I can't love her**_

_**No passion could reach me**_

_**No lesson could teach me**_

_**How I could have loved her and make her love me too**_

_**If I can't love her, then who?**_

(Eduardo walked over to the portrait that June saw earlier as Eduardo looked at it and continued.)

_**Long ago I should have seen**_

_**All the things I could have been**_

_**Careless and unthinking I moved onward**_

(He climbed up to the top spire of the mansion and stood on the top and started to sing in a powerful tone.)

_**No pain could be deeper**_

_**No life could be cheaper**_

_**No point anymore if I can't love her**_

_**No spirit could win me**_

_**No hope left within me**_

_**Hope I could have loved her **_

_**And that she'd set me free**_

_**But it's not to be**_

_**If I can't love her**_

_**Let the world be done with me!**_

And with that, the song ended.

Meanwhile, later, June came rushing down the staircase in the foyer, past Mac and Nigel.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mac called after June.

"Promise or no promise. I can't stay here another minute!" June said as she opened the door and snow blew in.

"No, please! Wait!" Nigel begged, but it was too late. June shut the door behind her. Looks of sadness came onto Mac and Nigel's faces.

A while later, June was riding Yoshi home. As she left the mansion, June's heart was full of happiness, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Literally.

When June and Yoshi were deep in the forest, they bumped into some familiar snarling wolves. The wolves chased June and Yoshi through the woods until Yoshi tripped on a root and June fell onto the ground. She looked up to see that Yoshi could not move as the wolves surrounded him. His foot was stuck. A wolf lunged at Yoshi, but June hit the wolf away with a huge branch. As more wolves surrounded them, June swung the branch wildly at the wolves, but then, June tripped. A wolf slowly approached her and June screamed.

The wolf lunged at June, but suddenly, Eduardo caught the wolf and roared in its face. He then tossed the wolf away and Eduardo fought all the wolves. Some of them sank their teeth into his arm and he roared in pain, but he continued to fight the wolves as June watched. Now frightened, the wolves ran off.

As soon as the wolves were gone, June was looking at Eduardo, who looked back at her. He was in bad shape. He was bleeding from three claw marks on his right arm and his eyes were half open. He then fell face first in the snow. June looked away from Eduardo and down a road. It was free to be taken, but then, June looked back at Eduardo, who lifted his head out of the snow and gave her a sad look, kind of like a sad puppy dog look. June felt bad for him. She then helped him up and they rode off back to the mansion. Well, actually, June walked alongside Yoshi while Eduardo lay on Yoshi.

Later, in the parlor, Hoagie put some water into a bowl and Blossom heated the water with her heat vision. June took the towel out of the water and ringed it. She then looked up at Eduardo, who sat in his master chair, licking his wounds.

"Here now." June said, and she noticed Eduardo licking his own wounds, "Oh, don't do that."

Eduardo growled at her. Mac, Nigel, Blossom, Hoagie, Bubbles, Buttercup, Zatch, Kiyo and Scooby backed away slowly.

As Eduardo tried to keep his arm away, June continued to reach for his wounds with the wet towel.

"Just hold still." June said, and she put the hot, yet wet, towel onto Eduardo's arm. Eduardo roared in pain so loudly, Mac, Nigel, Blossom, Hoagie, Bubbles, Buttercup, Zatch, Kiyo and Scooby hid.

"That hurt!" Eduardo yelled angrily.

"Well, if you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" June argued.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Eduardo said angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if YOU hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" June shot back.

Eduardo opened his mouth to say something angrily in response, but stopped to think of what to say.

"Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Eduardo snapped.

"Well, YOU should learn to control your temper!" June argued.

Mac and the others got out of their hiding spot.

June and Eduardo looked at each other and their eyes dropped.

"Now hold still." June said, "This may sting a little."

Eduardo turned his head away. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip as he held still as June cleaned Eduardo's cut.

She looked up to him and said, "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

Eduardo opened his eyes and turned toward her. Mac, Nigel, Blossom, Hoagie, Bubbles, Buttercup, Zatch, Kiyo and Scooby came out of the hiding spot.

"You're welcome." Eduardo said calmly to June with a smile. Now, he felt warm inside.

(Finally, the West Wing chapter is up. Anyway, I chose Eduardo to play the Beast because the Beast is nice later in the movie, which is the same personality as Eduardo's.

Bowser enters.

Me: Hiya, Bowser.

Eduardo: Hola, Señor Bowser.

Bowser: Hi, guys. Man, I'm gonna miss my role as Riku in _Mushroom Kingdom Hearts._

Me: Why do you say that?

Bowser: Because I like that role. Plus, I didn't really like playing that coward in your other fic.

Eduardo gets angry.

Eduardo: Hey! I am no coward!

Bowser: You are too a coward!

They both start to argue.

Me: (interrupting the arguement) Save it for your battle near the end of this story!

Eduardo and Bowser: All right.

Me: Sheesh. Since when are you becoming the worst of enemies?

Bowser: Since this story. I mean, oh, never mind.

Eduardo: Anyway, review away por favor. Pero no send flames.)


	8. A Fiendish Plan & Something There

I'm glad that you guys liked chapter 6. Anyway Neros, I'm not going to do that _Imposter's _episode in _Peach's Castle For Nintendo Characters. _Besides, I can't think of a character to play Goofball, anyway. So I'll do anything for you, pal. Anyways, I'm gonna let Maleficent take MewTwo's place as Duchess because, well, MewTwo proved to be a good guy at the end of the first Pokémon movie. And Maleficent was in _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_. And about who the prince is, I'm still gonna be tightlipped about it, but I have one hint. The kid playing the prince has a bad temper when it comes to his size. If that hint doesn't help, the initials of his show are FMA. Anyways, speaking of Foster's, Neros, you should read my newest Foster's story, _Kingdom Hearts Meets Fosters. _It's a crossover where Sora, Riku and Kairi go to work at Foster's. And you should also read my other story, _The Phantom of the Opera: Toon Edition._ And Flowerstar, I'd love to be friends with you as well. And Neros and Flowerstar, a little later, do you both wanna work on a story with me? Anyway, I'm gonna make a few changes to _Kingdom Hearts: The Cartoon Networtk Version_ and I'll let the Kids Next Door world parody Wonderland because I don't think the Camp Kidney thing will work. But for now, here's the next chapter for _Beauty and the Beast: CN Edition_.

**Chapter 7: A Fiendish Plan & Something There**

Meanwhile, at the tavern in town, the entire tavern was dark. Literally. Except for a lamp at a table where Bowser and Meowth sat at, along with a man who looked more like a silhouette. The man was none other than Father.

(A/N: Yeah. Seto Kaiba was originally gonna play that role, but Mistress of Weirdness gave me another idea.)

"I don't usually like to leave the asylum in the middle of the night." Father said to Bowser, and he pointed to Meowth, "But that cat thing said you would make it worth my while."

Bowser handed Father a little sack of gold.

"Hm. I'm listening." Father said, smiling.

"It's like this:" Bowser explained, "I've got my heart set on marrying Juniper Lee Belle. But the one problem is that she needs a little... Persuasion."

Meowth chuckled, "Turned him down flat."

Bowser whacked him with a mug.

"But her father was in here tonight, raving about a monster in a mansion." Bowser continued.

"Kaz seems harmless." Father responded.

"Well, the point is that June will do anything to keep her father from being locked up." Bowser said.

"Yeah. Even marry him." Meowth said, smiling. Bowser gave him a death glare, and Meowth hid under the table.

Bowser turned back towards Father and said, "And that's where you come in." With that, Bowser began to sing (to the tune of "Maison des Lunes").

Bowser: **_When a guy like me is thwarted_**

_**And denied his honeymoon**_

Meowth: **_When the pretty thing he's courted_**

_**Refuses to swoon**_

Bowser: **_Then the time has come for a murky plan_**

Meowth: **_For which he turns to a murky man_**

Bowser, Meowth and Father: **_To find that fiend where better than_**

_**At the House of the Loons?**_

Bowser: (to Father) **_You'll be strapping up an inmate_**

Meowth: **_Very tightly_**

Bowser: **_Very soon_**

_**And we won't bring him in late**_

Meowth: **_Your check-in time's noon_**

Father: **_How sad that Kaz is not too well_**

Bowser: **_Prepare a five-star padded cell_**

All: **_And book him in for a long, long spell_**

_**At the House of the Loons**_

Bowser: **_Do I make myself entirely clear?_**

Meowth: **_It's the simplest deal of your whole foul career_**

Bowser: **_Put old Kaz away and she'll be in here in moments_**

Meowth: **_In a dreadful state_**

Bowser: **_She'll capitulate to me_**

Father: **_Oh! Oh! Oh, I love incarceration!_**

_**I could lock up a platoon!**_

Bowser: **_We'll apply your inclanation_**

_**To a midget buffoon**_

Bowser and Meowth: **_Then wave one bachelor goodbye_**

Bowser:**_ She'll be my bride_**

Meowth: **_She'd rather die!_**

(Father and Bowser both glare at Meowth.)

_**Than have her daddy ossify**_

Father: **_The time's opportune_**

He stopped for a minute and asked, "So you want me to throw her father into the slammer unless she agrees to marry you?"

Bowser and Meowth nodded.

"Oh, that is despicable." Father said, and chuckled evilly, and exclaimed, "I love it!"

The three then concluded their song.

All three: **_Then book the church, raise glasses high_**

_**To the House of the Loons!**_

The three then laughed maniacally andf the song ended.

A little later, at the house, Kaz was getting any necessary items and putting them in his bag.

"If no one will help me, I'll go go back alone." Kaz said to himself, "I swear, I'll find that mansion, and I'll get her out of there!"

He then left and shut the door behind himself.

as soon as Bowser, Meowth and Father got there, Bowser and Meowth entered the house.

"June? Kaz?" Bowser called.

"Aw, well. I guess it's not gonna work." Meowth shrugged as he headed for the door, but Bowser grabbed him and held him by the tail as he walked out the door.

"They'll have to come back some time, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." Bowser said, and he dropped Meowth in a pile of snow next to the porch, and ordered, "Meowth, don't move from that spot until June and her father come home."

"But- But I..." Meowth began, but it was too late. Bowser and Father had just left the scene.

"Aw, nuts!" Meowth said, and he kicked the waterwheel that was next to him, only to injure his own foot.

"YOUCH!" Meowth shouted, hopping on hin uninjured foot as he held his injured foot. A pile of snow then fell onto him.

The next day, back at the mansion, Eduardo, Mac and Nigel watched June, who wore a shirt that looked like her trademark shirt (only it was a long-sleeve shirt), walk through the snow with Yoshi in the backyard from the balcony. Eduardo had a cloth wrapped around his right arm. He was now also wearing a blue cape over a white casual shirt, along with a pair of gray pants that were as good as new. Plus, Eduardo was wearing a pair of gray boots and his normal black belt and skull belt buckle. As Eduardo, Nigel and Mac watched her, June hugged Scooby, who at first came up to her.

Eduardo smiled as he watched June, and said, "I've never felt this way about anyone. I wanna do something for her."

He couldn't think of what to do, and he turned towards Mac and Nigel and said, "But what?"

"Well, you could do the usual: flowers, chocolates." Nigel suggested, "Promises you don't always keep."

Mac walked up to Nigel, and said, "Nah. If he's gonna give her anything, it should be something that catches her interest." He thought for a minute, and snapped his fingers, getting a bright idea, exclaiming happily, "That's it!"

A little later, Eduardo had led June to a set of doors, saying, "June, there's something I want to show you."

He almost opened the door, but closed it, turning back towards June, and he said, "But first, you have to close your eyes."

June looked at him like he was speaking French.

"It's a surprise." Eduardo said, smiling.

June then closed her eyes.

Eduardo then led her in, and June asked, "Can I open my eyes, now?"

"No. Not yet." Eduardo replied, and he said, "Wait here."

He went over to the curtains as June stayed where she was without opening her eyes.

When Eduardo opened the curtains, the open windows cast light into the room.

"Now, may I open them?" June asked.

"All right." Eduardo said, smiling, "Now."

June opened her eyes, and she gasped with joy at what she saw around her. She and Eduardo were in a library with so many shelves.

"I can't believe it!" June exclaimed happily, "I haven't seen so many books in my whole life!"

"You- like it?" Eduardo asked as he walked up next to June, smiling.

"It's awesome!" June responded happily.

"Then it's yours." Eduardo said.

Meanwhile, Mac, Nigel, Blossom, Hoagie and Bubbles were watching the whole thing from outside the doorway as Hamtaro struggled to see what was going on.

"I told you it would work!" Mac exclaimed happily.

"What? What worked?" Hamtaro asked.

"This is awesome!" Nigel exclaimed.

"You got that right." Hoagie agreed.

"Isn't this exciting?" Bubbles asked as she, Mac and Nigel walked off.

"_I_ didn't see anything!" Hamtaro said unhappily as he walked up to Hoagie and Blossom.

"Come on, Hamtaro." Blossom said as Hoagie picked Hamtaro up and put him in his pants pocket, "There's some chores that need to be done in the kitchen."

Hamtaro poked his head out of Hoagie's pants pocket, and whined, "But what are they talking about? What's going on? C'mon, guys!"

The next day, at the dining room table, Eduardo and June had porridge for breakfast. Today, Eduardo wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, black pants, brown boots, and his trademark belt and skull belt buckle. June was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, and tan pants, and her normal brown shoes.

(A/N: Yeah. Eduardo's outfits will vary thoughout the rest of the story. The outfit he's wearing now is Gary Oak's trademark attire, but that doesn't mean that the prince is Gary Oak. Eduardo will wear the same attire as the boy who plays the prince when I get to the battle between the villagers and the kids.)

June had one sip of her soup and she looked over towards Eduardo and she gasped. Eduardo was eating from his bowl like a common animal. He looked back at June. Hoagie and Blossom looked down at their own feet and June looked away. Eduardo wiped his face off. Hamtaro then pushed the spoon over to him, and Eduardo took the spoon. June looked back at Eduardo, who was having a hard time using his spoon. Hamtaro snickered, and Blossom glared at him. June then decided to give Eduardo an easier method. Eduardo did so and everything went from smooth sailing.

The next day, in the courtyard, June was feeding a few birds some bird food as Eduardo walked up to her. She was wearing a green parka along with black pants and blue boots and Eduardo was wearing a blue sweatshirt that had black sleeves. He also had a pair of blue pants and black and white boots on. Plus, Eduardo was wearing a green cape. Eduardo tapped June on the shoulder and made a gesture as if he wanted to feed the birds as well. June smiled and handed Eduardo some bird food. Eduardo knelt down towards the birds as June smiled and began to sing.

Juniper Lee Belle: **_There's something sweet_**

_**And almost kind**_

_**But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined**_

_**But now he's dear and so unsure**_

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**_

(June helped Eduardo with feeding the birds, and the two smiled. June glanced at Eduardo, smiling, but looked away as she went over to a tree. And now, Eduardo began to sing.)

Eduardo: **_She glanced this way_**

_**I thought I saw**_

_**And when she touched, she didn't shudder at my paw**_

(He then turned away, pretending to ignore June.)

_**No, it can't be**_

_**I'll just ignore**_

(He looked back at June, smiling.)

_**But then again, she's never looked at me that way before**_

June went behind the tree, smiling as she took her hood down.

Juniper Lee Belle: **_New and a bit alarming_**

_**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

(She looked over at Eduardo and smiled.)

_**True that he's no prince charming**_

(By now, Eduardo was covered with birds. The birds then flew off.)

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**_

(Eduardo looked over at June, smiling, but then, he got hit in the face with a snowball, and he looked back at June, who had her mouth covered as she giggled. Eduardo smiled devilishly and made a really big snowball. As June and Eduardo did their little snowball fight, Mac, Nigel, Blossom, Hoagie, and Bubbles watched them played and smiled, and Mac began to sing.)

Mac: **_Well, who'd have thought?_**

Blossom: **_Well, bless my soul_**

Nigel: **_Well, who'd have known?_**

Bubbles: **_Well, who indeed?_**

Hoagie: **_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_**

Blossom: **_It's so peculiar_**

All five: **_We'll wait and see_**

(Later, in the parlor, both June and Eduardo sat in front of the fireplace as June opened a book and Eduardo sat next to her as June began to read.)

_**A few days more**_

_**There may be something there that wasn't there before**_

(Meanwhile, as June and Eduardo read, Mac, Nigel, Blossom, Hoagie, Bubbles, and Hamtaro watched, smiling. Nigel turned back towards the others.)

Nigel: **_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_**

"What?" Hamtaro asked.

Blossom:**_ There may be something there that wasn't there before_**

"What's there, Blossom?" Hamtaro asked Blossom.

"Shh. We'll tell you when you're older." Hoagie said to Hamtaro.

Mac and Bubbles smiled at each other and then closed the parlor doors.

(Well, that was chapter seven. I'll be back with the song "Human Again". Or should I say "Grown-up Again"? Anyways, review away.

Bowser: That was so funny when Ed got hit in the face with a snowball.

Eduardo: Not as funny as when I make you go flying out the door in "A Cartoon's Final Fantasy".

Bowser rounds on him.

Bowser: (angrily) That was YOU?

Me: (Whispering to Eduardo) Uh, Eduardo. Now is a good time to run for your life.

Eduardo: Sí, sí. Running for my life now.

(He runs off, screaming. Bowser runs after him.)

Bowser: Come back here! I JUST WANNA PUNCH YA!

(Soon enough, Eduardo and Bowser are out of sight.)

Me: Oh, man. I hope Eduardo can outrun him. Anyways, if I do yet another movie parody, it will be a parody of _Aladdin._

(Timmy Turner bursts in.)

Timmy: I call dibs for the title role!

Me: Relax, Timmy. I had that in mind from the start. Along with Trixie Tang playing Jasmine, and your fairy godparents playing the Genie.

Timmy: Thanks, pal. Anyways, guys, please review away. But just don't flame Darth Ben Vader.)


	9. The Kids' Dreams Soon About to Come True

I'm back. And I was thinking about this, so I might add three more summons in _Mushroom Kingdom Hearts_.

(Luigi, Daisy, and Bloo enter.)

Me: Hey, guys. What's shaking?

Luigi: We can't-a find Eduardo anywhere.

Daisy: Would you know where he was?

(Eduardo enters. He looks a bit scruffy and has a black eye. There is also a tear on his right pants leg.)

Luigi: Ed, you look-a like you've been in a big-a battle.

Me: That's because Eduardo was running for his life from Bowser.

Eduardo: Sí. And he kicked my butt.

Me: Just give some time to heal while I do this chapter. Now here I go with the next chapter of _Beauty And The Beast: CN Edition_.

Bloo: (Excited) You wrote a "Beauty & The Beast" story? (He runs over to the computer and reads through it, and isn't too happy.) Hey! Why aren't I in it? And more importantly, why is Eduardo playing the Beast? Ed's too cowardly to play that role.

Me: Uh- sorry, Bloo, but it's my story and I'll do what I want with it. Now here it goes.

**Chapter 8: The Kids' Dreams (Soon About to Come True)**

The next day, Nigel stood on the first step with a pointer as the kids stood a yard in front of him and Scooby stood next to him with a big clock that read twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty-five seconds.

"All right, my fellow kid companions. I bet you're all wondering why you're here." Nigel said, and he poinhted to the clock, "We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or beast." He chuckled at this part, "... or beast..."

Everyone stared at Nigel like he was an idiot. Then, a blond haired kid named Naruto spoke up.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Nigel sighed heavily, and said, "Right."

Zatch and Kiyo pushed a rolling table over next to Nigel. The table had the rose in the bell jar on it.

"I should remind you," Nigel said, tapping the jar with the pointer, and every time he tapped it, the jar moved a bit near the edge of the table, and the kids' eyes widened, "That if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken!"

Zatch and Kiyo pulled the table away before Nigel tapped the jar again and he caused himself to toss the pointer.

Nigel then turned back towards the kids, and said, " All right. Any questions?"

An albino rhino kid, who wore a boys scout-esque uniform, raised his hand, saying over and over, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Okay. Anyone besides the albino rhinoceros thing?" Nigel asked, but no one else raised their hand, and Nigel groaned and asked, "Yes, Clam?"

"Uh- what are we doing?" Clam asked.

"We're going to clean this place up a lot, Clam." A monkey named Lazlo, who also wore a boys scout-esque uniform, explained to Clam for Nigel.

Nigel said, "Thank you, Lazlo. You all know your assignments then. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, and the rest of you, come with me."

The kids just walked off. Scooby then rushed off, accidentally shoving Nigel forward off the step. Nigel yelled out before he landed facefirst on the floor. Mac, Blossom, Hoagie, and Bubbles walked over to him and helped him up.

"Lighten up, Nigel." Mac said.

"Yeah. Let nature take its course." Hoagie added.

"It's obvious that there's a spark between them." Blossom said.

"Yes. But I don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little." Nigel said as he and the others walked over to the side of the staircase, "Besides, they'll have to fall in love by tonight if we ever expect to be all grown up again."

Mac sighed, smiling, "Grown up again."

"Grown up again." Blossom smiled.

"Yeah. Think what that means." Mac said, standing on top of Nigel to switch the clock hands to twelve o' clock. Mac then got off of Nigel and the clock chimed and Nigel changed the time back as Mac began to sing.

Mac: **_I'll be cooking again_**

_**Be good-looking again**_

(He put an arm around Blossom, and the other arm around Bubbles.)

_**With a beautiful girl on each arm**_

_**When I'm grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

(He walked over to a mirror, breathed on it, and cleaned it with his sleeve, and smiled at his reflection.)

_**Poised and polished**_

_**And gleaming with charm**_

(He then went over to Bubbles and hugged her.)

_**I'll be courting again**_

_**Chic and sporting again**_

(Then, Blossom joined in.)

Blossom: **_Which should cause several husbands alarm_**

(Hamtaro poked his head out of Hoagie's pocket and then joined in.)

Hamtaro: **_I'll hop down off the shelf_**

Mac and Blossom: **_And tout de suite, be myself_**

All six: **_I can't wait to be grown up again_**

Meanwhile, Kuki Sanban and Wallaby Beatles cleaned a bedroom as they sang.

Kuki Sanban and Wallaby Beatles: **_When we're grown up again_**

_**Only grown up again**_

_**When we're little kids and toddlers no more**_

_**When we're grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

Dee Dee sat at her dressing mirror.

Dee Dee: **_Aw, man. Won't it all be so swell?_**

_**I'll wear lip stick and rouge**_

_**And I won't be so huge**_

"Dee Dee, you were never that huge." Dexter said, walking up to Dee Dee.

"I know." Dee Dee said, and she sang as Dexter struggled to reach something on the top shelf.

Dee Dee: **_But my brother will reach the top shelf_**

_**I'll exude savoir faire**_

_**I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair**_

_**It's my prayer to be grown up again!**_

Meanwhile, in the stables...

Blossom and Nigel: **_When we're grown up again_**

_**Only grown up again**_

_**When the world once more starts making sense**_

(Nigel walked over to where Mac was, where Mac was cleaning Yoshi up. Nigel put his own hand to his own forehead as if he had a headache.)

Nigel: **_I'll unwind for a change_**

Mac: **_Really? That would be strange_**

(Nigel then got a bit steamed.)

Nigel: **_Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?_**

(He calmed down.)

_**In a shack by the sea**_

_**I'll sit back sipping tea**_

_**Let my early retirement commence**_

(He threw a towel on Mac. Mac then got the towel off himself and got a devilish idea. He wrapped it up.)

_**Far from fools with ears full of wax**_

_**I'll get down to brass tacks**_

(By now, Mac whipped Nigel with the towel.)

_**And RELAX!**_

All: **_When I'm grown up again!_**

A little later, some of the kids are cleaning Eduardo's room up.

Kids: **_So sweep the dust from the floor_**

_**Let's let some light in the room**_

_**I can feel, I can tell**_

_**Someone might break the spell**_

_**Any day now...**_

_**Shine up the brass on the door**_

(Zatch and Kiyo cleaned the brass doorknob.)

_**Alert the dust pail and broom**_

(Hoagie sweeped up the dust with a broom and dust pail.)

_**If it all goes as planned**_

_**Our time may be at hand **_

_**  
Any day now!**_

(A few of the kids rolled out a carpet as Bubbles, Buttercup, and a mongoose named Patsy, who wore a girl scout-esque uniform, went over to a window.)

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Patsy: **_Open the shutters and let in some air_**

(The three opened the window as Blossom told two kids named Kevin (from _Krypto The Superdog_) and Ray Ray (from _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_) where to put a few certain items.)

Blossom: **_Put these here and put those over there_**

(Kevin and Ray Ray did as Blossom said, and three kids swept some dust over to the window.)

Kids: **_Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away_**

(The dust fell out the window and landed on Nigel, who was instructing a few more kids who had snow shovels. Later, in the ballroom, a few of the Bean Scouts and Squirrel scouts were mopping and sweeping the floors as they sang.)

Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts: **_When we're grown up again_**

_**Only grown up again**_

_**When the girl finally sets us all free**_

_**Cheeks will bloom up again**_

_**We're assumin' again**_

_**We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre**_

(Meanwhile, Naruto used his multiply technique to clean the suits of armor in the armor hallway. As Naruto did so, Scooby walked past him as Naruto sang.)

Naruto: **_We'll be playing again_**

_**Holidaying again**_

_**And we're praying it's A.S.A.P.**_

(Scooby went over to a chair and found a cat named Streaky and chased him until they went through the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt behind them.)

All (except Scooby and Streaky): **_When we cast off this pall _**

_**And we'll stand straight and walk tall**_

(The Bean Scouts and the Squirrel Scouts chased Scooby and Streaky out, cleaning the dirt along the way.)

_**And we're finally grown up again!**_

Meanwhile, in the library, June and Eduardo sat at a table as June was reading the ending of _Mariromeo & Peachiet _as Eduardo watched her, smiling with his eyes half open.

(A/N: That's a hint that I might do my parody of _Romeo and Juliet._)

"For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Peachiet and her Mariromeo." June finished and she closed the book. Eduardo let out sigh as he sat up, smiling.

"Could you read it again?" Eduardo asked.

"Here. You can read it." June said, smiling as she handed Eduardo the book. Eduardo became a little nervous.

"Okay..." Eduardo responded nervously. He opened the book and looked at the writing as if it were gibberish.

Eduardo then sighed sadly and said, "I can't."

June asked in a concerned tone, "You mean you never learned?"

"I learned... A little. It's just been... so long." Eduardo replied.

"Well, I'll help you with that." June said, and she turned the pages to the very beginning, "Let's start here."

Eduardo smiled and said, "Okay." He then began, "Okay, twoe..."

June giggled, and corrected him, "Two."

"Yeah. I knew that." Eduardo said, and he began to read again, "Two households..."

Meanwhile, outside, Raj, Clam and Lazlo cleaned the windows as all the kids began to sing again.

Kids: **_We'll be dancing again!_**

_**We'll be twirling again!**_

_**We'll be whirling around with such ease**_

(In the garden, Nigel acted as a traffic signal, and accidentally got literally run over by a kid who pushed a wheelbarrow with plants in it.)

_**When we're grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

_**We'll go waltzing thos old one-two-threes**_

(A few kids planted the plants as Buttercup trimmed the bush plants to look like various animals.)

_**We'll be floating again**_

_**We'll be gliding again**_

_**Stepping, striding**_

_**As fine as you please**_

(When the yard work was finished, Nigel put a 'Don't Stpe on the Grass' sign on the ground. Then, Mac turned a valve and a fountain turned on.)

_**Like an adult always does**_

(Nigel turned another valve and another fountain turned on.)

_**I'll be older and wise**_

(All the kids except for Dee Dee stood in front of the fountain as they reached the end of their song.)

_**On that glorious day**_

_**We'll shout hip-hip-hooray**_

_**And we're all grown up**_

(Dee Dee popped out of a seventh story window and stood on the balcony, wearing her trademark bathing suit.)

Dee Dee: **_AGAIN!_**

She then jumped and fell towards the fountain. All the kids looked up and yelled out as they all ran away, not before Mac and Nigel bumped into each other. Literally! But Dee Dee them made a big splash, getting al the kids wet. The kids just stayed silent for a minute, and they all laughed.

Later, Zatch and Kiyo were bathing Eduardo, who was sitting in a tub. Zatch and Kiyo were scrubbing Eduardo's back.

"Tonight's the night." Mac said, entering the room.

Kiyo then dumped a bucket of water on Eduardo, rinsing him off.

Eduardo sighed nervously and said, "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Come on. You don't have time to be a worrywart." Mac said, pointing over to the rose on the table, "You gotta be bold and daring."

Eduardo smiled and replied, "Got it. Bold and daring."

"All done, big guy." Zatch said.

Eduardo then shook himself off like a wet dog and all his fur was sticking up. But now, Mac, Kiyo, and Zatch were wet. As Eduardo stepped out of the tub and dried himself off a bit more with a towel, Mac ringed the water out of his own outfit. Eduardo then walked over to the mirror and sat down there.

"Just think of it." Mac explained, "Music, romantic candlelight, which I'll provide."

Mac then walked over to Eduardo as Mac continued, "And when you get your timing right, you should confess your love."

"Yeah. I'll-" Eduardo stopped, and said, "No. I can't."

"But I thought you liked her." Mac said and Zatch began to groom Eduardo.

"Well, more than anything." Eduardo said.

"Well, you should tell her." Mac said, and Zatch finished grooming Eduardo, and exclaimed, "Ta-da!"

"There!" Mac said, looking up at Eduardo, "You look so- um... so..." Mac looked down at the ground, thinking of the right word, but Eduardo answered for him.

"Stupid." Eduardo said. He had hairlocks and a bow on his head.

"Well, that's not what I was thinking." Mac said.

"Zatch. That's not how you do it. I'll do it." Kiyo said, taking the scissors and comb from Zatch and started grooming Eduardo the right way. Nigel then came into the room, clearing his throat.

"Your lady awaits." Nigel said, bowing as he chuckled.

(Well, that's chapter eight.

Bloo: (repeating in a tone similar to Mac's) You look so... (and imitates in a gruff tone similar to Eduardo's) Stupid!

(Bloo then laughs his head off.)

Daisy: You gotta admit, that was funny.

Luigi: But-a disturbing. I mean, did-a you have to have-a Eduardo in a bathing-a scene?

Me: Yeah. The Beast did originally in the movie.

Daisy: That is true.

Bloo: Well, come on guys.

Luigi: Yeah. Mario needs-a our help defeating Maleficent and-a finding Princess Peach and-a Bowser and locking-a the keyholes.

Daisy, Bloo, and Eduardo: Okay.

(The four leave.)

Eduardo: (Before he walks out the door) Good luck with the rest, Señor Darth Ben Vader.

Me: Thanks, Ed. Anyways, until the next chapter, review away. And no flames.


	10. Beauty And The Beast

I'm back. Did ya miss me? And Neros, why haven't you reviewed chapters 7 and 8? But in other news, _Mushroom Kingdom Hearts_ is back, and soon, so will _Peach's Castle For Nintendo Characters_!

MewTwo: I'm glad you're replacing me with Maleficent. She's a lot more like Duchess.

Maleficent: HOW DARE YOU? I am royalty!

Me: You're also the mistress of all evil.

Maleficent: Silence!

Me: (sarcastically) Ooh! I'm so scared! I'm being threatened by a witch! Whatcha gonna do? Turn me into a frog?

(Maleficent taps her staff, and I turn into a frog.)

Me: Ribbit! I had to ask!

MewTwo: Maleficent, why don't you go back to MKH? Isn't there a certain something that you want to open?

Maleficent: Oh, yes.

(She disappears and MewTwo turns me back into a human.)

Me: Thanks, MewTwo. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 9: Beauty & The Beast**

A minute later, June came down the left side of the staircase, but stood at the top of it. She was wearing a golden ball dress. She looked up the other stairs to see Eduardo there with Mac next to him. Eduardo was now wearing red royal robes and he had the back of his hair in a braided ponytail.

(A/N: Try to imagine Eduardo wearing the Beast's formal attire, only his jacket is red, and he's wearing brown boots.

"Go on." Mac urged. Eduardo nodded and he cleared his throat as he went down the steps. When they were in front of each other, June and Eduardo smiled and bowed to each other and then were arm in arm as they walked down the steps. Blossom and Hoagie stood at one side of the staircase, smiling as Hamtaro stood on Hoagie's shoulder. Then, Blossom began to sing.

Blossom: **_Tale as old as time_**

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

Later, in the dining room, June and Eduardo were eating dinner as Hoagie joined in.

Hoagie: **_Just a little change_**

(June then beckoned Eduardo to dance with her.)

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

(June and Eduardo walked into the large ballroom.)

_**Neither one prepared**_

Blossom and Hoagie: **_Beauty and the Beast_**

(Eduardo gulped nervously as he and June got ready to dance.)

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

(Meanwhile, as June and Eduardo danced, Mac and Nigel watched as they sat next to a piano, smiling.)

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

(Eduardo became more confident as he and June continued to dance as Blossom continued to sing.)

Blossom: **_Tale as old as time_**

_**Tune as old as song**_

Blossom and Hoagie: **_Bittersweet and strange_**

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

Hoagie: **_Certain as the sun_**

(As Hoagie sang, June lay her head on Eduardo's shoulder, as Eduardo smiled.)

_**Rising in the east**_

Blossom: **_Tale as old as time_**

(Mac and Nigel smiled and gave Eduardo a thumb's-up.)

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

Both: **_Beauty and the Beast_**

(Mac turned down the lights as Blossom and Hoagie concluded their song.)

Blossom: **_Tale as old as time_**

Hoagie: **_Song as old as rhyme_**

Both: **_Beauty and the Beast_**

A pair of huge double doors opened and Eduardo and June went outside through the doors. Blossom then turned towards Hoagie.

"Better put Hamtaro in his cage. It's past his bedtime." Blossom said as Hamtaro yawned. Blossom smiled and kissed Hamtaro on the head.

"Good night, kiddo." Blossom said to Hamtaro as Hoagie carried him off to bed, not before they looked back through the doors, smiling.

A minute later, on the balcony, Eduardo and June sat on a bench, looking at the starry sky. Eduardo then turned towards June, and asked, "June. Are you... happy here with me?"

"Uh-huh." June said, smiling and noddding. She then turned towards the sky as a sad expression came onto her face. Eduardo became concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

June turned back towards Eduardo and replied, "I wish I could see my father again. I miss him a lot."

Eduardo now felt bad for June until he got an idea, and turned back towards June, smiling as he said, "There is a way."

Later, in the West Wing, Eduardo showed the magic mirror to June as he explained, "This mirror will show you anything, and I mean _anything_ that you wish to see."

"Okay." June said nervously as Eduardo handed her the mirror, and she demanded, "Uh, I'd like to see my father... please."

The mirror began to glow, and an image cleared up, revealing Kaz, falling to his knees as he coughed.

When the mirror's image faded, June gasped, "Dad. Oh, no! He's sick!"

Eduardo was now totally concerned as June continued, "He could be dying, and he's all alone!"

Eduardo turned back toward the rose, which had three petals clinging on it.

He then said, "Then- you must go to him."

June then asked, "Huh?"

"You're my prisoner no more." Eduardo replied.

"You mean- I- I'm free?" June asked, smiling.

Eduardo nodded.

"Okay." June said, and she almost walked out the door, not before she realized she still had the mirror. She handed it back to Eduardo, who said, "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

June's eyes filled up with tears as she said, "Thanks for understanding how much my dad needs me."

She hugged Eduardo as she said, "I'll miss ya, big guy."

June then walked out the door past Mac and Nigel, who had just entered the room.

"You did it, Master." Mac praised as he and Nigel walked up to Eduardo, who had his back towards them as he looked at the rose.

"We always knew you had it in you." Nigel said, smiling.

Eduardo sighed sadly, "I let her go."

"Yeah. That's good-" Mac said, but stopped when he noticed what Eduardo said.

"But why did you do that?" Nigel asked.

"Because... I love her." Eduardo replied.

"Okay. I understand." Mac said, his voice becoming tearful as his eyes filled up with tears, and he said to Nigel, "Come on. Let's go tell everyone the news."

Nigel nodded and the two left the room slowly as their heads hung in sadness. As soon as Nigel and Mac had left the room, Eduardo sighed sadly as he began to sing.

Eduardo: **_No pain could be deeper_**

_**No life could be cheaper**_

_**No point anymore**_

_**If she can't love me**_

_**No hope she would do so**_

_**No dream to pursue**_

_**So I look to myself**_

_**Despise all the things I see**_

_**For I know that she cannot set me free**_

_**Let the world be done with me**_

Later, in the library, Mac and Nigel had explained the entire thing to Blossom, Hoagie, Bubbles, Hamtaro, Buttercup, Zatch, Kiyo, Naruto, Lazlo, and Scooby, who yelled in shock, "He did WHAT?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it's true." Nigel said, nodding sadly, "I'm afraid it's true."

"She's going away?" Hamtaro asked.

"Aw, man! It's just not fair!" Hoagie exclaimed in disbelief, "He was so close!"

"I can't even believe that he's finally learned to love after all this time." Blossom said.

"Wait!" Mac said, his heart now full of hope, "He loves her! That can break the spell!"

"That's the problem." Kiyo said, "She's gotta love him in return."

The kids hardly noticed Hamtaro scurry away, not before he looked behind himself before he went out the door after June.

"Now, it's too late." Naruto said sadly.

A minute later, as he watched from his balcony, seeing June ride off on Yoshi, Eduardo let out a howl as if his heart was literally broken.

Later, in the forest, June rode Yoshi, calling, "Dad! "Dad? Where are you?"

When she finally found Kaz, June gasped. Kaz was literally lying facefirst in the snow.

Later, June had brought Kaz back home. When they entered, the snowman next to the porch shivered, and it crumbled to reveal a shivering Meowth.

"All right. They're back." Meowth said as he rushed off to tell Bowser the good news.

(Well, there's chapter 9. Review away. And no flames or complaints.)


	11. Kill the Beast

Hey, guys. I'm glad that you liked chapter 10. Anyways, guys, I can't wait until the final chapter either, but I'm gonna feel totally guilty by the second-to-last chapter.

Seto Kaiba: All right, Darth! Time for some answers! Why did you replace me with Father from KND?

Me: Hey. Take it easy, Kaiba! Mistress of Weirdness gave me the idea. So why don't you calm down?

Seto Kaiba: Okay.

Me: Good. Now, here I go.

**Chapter 10: Kill the Beast**

Ten minutes later, Kaz's eyes slowly opened and he foun himself in his bedroom, and he saw June there.

"Juniper..." Kaz said weakly.

"It's okay, dad. I'm all right." June said.

Kaz was now fully awake, and he hugged June.

"Oh, I thought I wouldn't see you again." Kaz said with relief.

"I missed you, too." June said.

"Wait. What about the monster?" Kaz asked, "How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, dad; he let me go." June replied.

"That horrible monster?" Kaz asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but he's changed now." June said.

Then, the saddlebag shook a bit, and it opened, and the magic mirror slid out, along with a dizzy Hamtaro. Hamtaro looked up and exclaimed, "Hi!"

He scurried over to June and Kaz as June giggled, "Oh... a stowaway."

"Hello there, little hamster." Kaz said as he petted Hamtaro, "I didn't expect to see you again."

Hamtaro then turned towards June and asked, "June, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

June smiled and replied, "Oh, come on, Hamtaro. Of course I do. It's just that-" She was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

June answered the door to see Father there.

"Uh- can I help you?" June asked Father nervously.

"I've come to collect your father." Father said.

"My _father_?" June asked.

Father then replied, "Oh, please don't worry. We'll keep him in good hands."

He stepped aside to reveal a mob, along with a van that had writing on the side that said 'Asylum of Loons'.

June was in disbelief and she said to Father, "How many times do I have to say it? My father is _not_ crazy!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why was he raving like a lunatic?" Meowth asked.

The mob let out a chorus of words of agreement. Bowser stood next to the porch with his arms crossed as he smiled evilly.

Two officers came out of the van as June said, "No! I won't let you!"

Kaz came out of the house, wondering, "Juniper?"

Meowth saw Kaz and said, "Hey, Kaz! Tell us again, old man! How big was the beast?"

Kaz then thought of a measurement, and said, "He was enormous! More lie eight to ten feet tall!"

Everyone just laughed.

"But it's true!" Kaz exclaimed. The two officers each took Kaz by an arm.

"Get him out of here." Father said.

"No! Let me go!" Kaz yelled as he got dragged over to the van.

"No!" June said, holding Father by the arm, "You can't do this!"

Father ignored her and walked away. June stood there, as she lost all hope. Bowser then walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Poor June. It's a shame about her dad." Bowser said.

June turned towards Bowser and said, "You know he's not crazy, Bowser. Right?"

Bowser thought for a minute and said, "Tell ya what: I'll clear this misunderstanding up."

"Oh, thank you, Bowser." June said.

"Under one condition though." Bowser said, "I'll do it if..."

"If what?" June asked.

"If you marry me." Bowser replied.

"What?" June asked as a disgusted look came onto her face.

"Just one word, June. That's all it takes." Bowser said.

"Not in a million years!" June yelled. She then punched Bowser in the stomach and she backed away.

"Have it your way." Bowser said, walking away.

June then thought for a minute, and she got an idea. She ran back into the house, and got out the magic mirror that Eduardo gave her before she left. She came running out and she exclaimed, "My dad is NOT crazy and I can prove it!"

Everyone turned towards her, and she said to the mirror, "Show me Eduardo!"

The mirror glowed and she faced it towards the crowd, and an image of Eduardo appeared on the mirror. Everyone gasped at the image as Kaz exclaimed, "You see? That's the monster! I tried to tell all of you , but you thought I was crazy!"

"Is he dangerous?" Sara Bellum asked.

"No way." June said, walking up to her, "He may look vicious, but he wouldn't hurt a fly because he's really gentle and kind." She looked back at the mirror, and finished, "He's my friend."

Bowser walked up to June and said, "You know, if I hadn't known better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster."

June turned towards him and said, "He's not the monster here, Bowser. _You're_ the monster. Literally."

Bowser then took the mirror from June and said, "She's just as crazy as Kaz. She says this creature's her friend? Well, I've hunted wild beasts and I'v seen what they can do! The beast will make off with your children."

Everyone gasped, and June yelled in disbelief, "What?"

"He'll come after them in the night!" Bowser continued.

"Bowser's lying!" June shouted, "Eduardo would _never_ do that!"

No one listened to June, and they only listened to Bowser.

"We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall!" Bowser finished, "I say we KILL the beast!"

Everyone agreed as Riku began to sing.

Riku: **_We're not safe until he's dead_**

Luigi: **_He'll come stalking us at night_**

Lois Griffin: **_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite_**

(Then, a teenager named Seto Kaiba put his hand on Mai Valentine's shoulder.)

Seto Kaiba: **_He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free_**

(Bowser then took a torch from Tristan.)

Bowser: **_So it's time to take some action, boy!_**

_**It's time to follow me!**_

(He threw the torch at a haystack, setting it ablaze as the villagers cheered.)

Bowser: **_Through a mist, through a woods_**

_**Through the darkness and the shadows**_

_**It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride**_

_**Say a prayer, and we're there**_

_**At the drawbridge of a mansion **_

_**And there's something truly terrible inside**_

_**It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones!**_

_**Massive claws, killer claws for the feast**_

_**Hear him roar! See him foam!**_

_**But we're not comin' home till he's dead!**_

_**Good and dead! Kill the beast!**_

June cut in and kicked Bowser in the shin, and she yelled, "No! I won't let you kill him!"

Bowser took June by the arm and said, "If you're not with us, then you're against us!" He turned towards the officers and said, "Bring the old man!"

Meowth and Terrance opened the cellar door, and Joey and Tristan threw Kaz in, who yelled, "Let me go!"

"We can't let them warn the monster!" Bowser exclaimed as June got thrown into the cellar. Bowser then shut the cellar doors and locked it.

"Let us out!" June yelled, pounding on the door.

"We'll rid the village of this monster! Who's with me?" Bowser exclaimed.

Everyone yelled a chorus of "I am!" as Hamtaro watched, unnoticed from a window. He was shocked at what he heard.

The townspeople began to sing.

Crowd: **_Light your torch, mount your horse!_**

(Bowser put a cape on.)

Bowser: **_Screw your courage to the stinking place!_**

Crowd: **_We're counting on Bowser to lead the way!_**

(Bowser led them off towards the woods through the village.)

All: **_Through a mist, through a wood_**

_**Where within a haunted mansion**_

_**Something's lurking that you don't see every day**_

(The mob walked through town, and the other villagers bid them good luck as they passed through.)

_**It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain! **_

_**We won't rest till he's good and deceased**_

_**Sally forth! Tallyho! Grab your sword!**_

_**Grab your bow!**_

_**Praise the Lord, and here we go!**_

"We'll go up to that mansion and bring back his head!" Bowser yelled.

Meanwhile, back at their house, Kaz watched June as she looked for another way out of the cellar.

"Aw, man! I gotta warn Eduardo!" June said, and she sat down, "This is totally all my fault!"

She turned towards Kaz, and asked, "Oh, dad, what will we do?"

"Now, now." Kaz said, calming June, "We'll think of something."

Hamtaro watched them as a sad expression came onto his face. When he turned around, he exclaimed, "Cool!"

He saw Kaz's invention on a hilltop.

Meanwhile, the mob went through the woods.

Mob: **_We don't like what we don't understand_**

_**In fact, it scares us**_

_**And this monster is mysterious at least**_

_**Bring your guns, bring your knives**_

_**Save your children and your wives**_

_**We'll save our village and our lives!**_

(The mob cut down a tree and picked it up as they advanced to the mansion.)

_**We'll kill the beast!**_

Lightning flashed.

Meanwhile, in the library, Blossom watched Nigel pace back and forth, saying, "I knew it! We were too stupid to get our hopes up!"

Mac agreed, "We would be better off if she never came in the first place!"

Bubbles gasped and exclaimed, "Mac! Don't say that!"

Then, Scooby started barking and he went over to the window.

"What is it, boy?" Hoagie asked.

"Hey, could it be?" Lazlo wondered.

"Is it she?" Blossom wondered, as she and the other kids went over to the window, smiling, but their smiles faded when they looked out the window and they saw the mob.

"Uh-oh! Invaders!" Mac exclaimed, shocked.

"Intruders!" Nigel added.

Kuki then saw Bowser, and said, "And the leader's Mario's archenemy, Bowser!"

Blossom then saw the mirror in Bowser's hand, and exclaimed, "And he's got the mirror!"

"Warn the master!" Nigel ordered, and all the kids, unnoticed at first, rushed out of the room, while Blossom and Hoagie rushed off to the West Wing, "If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get! Who's with me?"

Wallaby closed the door behind himself, and Nigel yelled out when he turned around.

Meanwhile, outside, it began to rain.'

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember: The monster's mine!" Bowser exclaimed as he and the mob advanced.

Meanwhile, inside, the kids rushed towards the main doors as they sang.

Kids: **_Hearts ablaze, banners high_**

_**We go marching into battle**_

_**Unafraid although the danger's just increased**_

Outside...

Mob: **_Raise the flag! Sing the song!_**

_**Here we come, we're fifty strong!**_

_**And fifty strong men can't be wrong!**_

_**Let's kill the beast!**_

They bashed on the door with the tree.

Meanwhile, Blossom and Hoagie made it to the West Wing. They came into the doorway, facing Eduardo, who now wore a red cloak over a black shirt, along with black pants, black boots, and his trademark belt.

"Pardon us, Master?" Blossom asked.

"Leave me in peace." Eduardo said sadly.

"But, Sir, the mansion's under attack!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Meanwhile, outside, the mob continued to bash at the door, chanting, "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

Inside, the kids tried to block the door, but they were not doing too well.

Mac let out a frustrated grunt, "This isn't working!"

"Mac. We gotta do something." Bubbles said.

Mac thought for a minute, and he got a totally bright idea.

"I got it!" Mac exclaimed.

"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" The mob chanted.

Back in the West Wing, Eduardo continued to look at the rose.

"What should we do, Master?" Blossom asked.

Eduardo sighed sadly, "It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

Meanwhile, outside, the mob continued to chant, "Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

They finally barged the door open.

(Sorry to have the chapter end here, but I'm trying to cover my bases. Anyway, until later, review away. Just don't flame me, though.)


	12. Kids Versus Villagers

Hey, guys. I'm back. And Tinyrocket, this isn't going to be the final chapter. I'm going to divide this chapter from Eduardo and Bowser's battle, and from the transformation, which will truly be the ending. And The-3-Amigos, where are you and why didn't you review chapters 9 and 10? And as soon as I can, after _Mushroom Kingdom Hearts_, I'll get back to _Peach's Castle For Nintendo Characters_. And who knows? I might even make a fanfic based on that Disney World/Disneyland spectacular show, _Fantasmic!_ and I'll dedicate it to Tinyrocket by making Snoopy the star of it. But for now, here's chapter 11 of _Beauty and the Beast: CN Edition._

**Chapter 11: Kids versus Villagers**

After the mob broke in, they looked around the foyer. They were surprised to find it dark and empty. But the kids were actually hiding behind random objects. Some of them poked their heads out slightly to see the the villagers pass by.

Mac then jumped out and shouted, "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!"

All the kids looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Mac asked, "I thought it was a good nickname for us."

"I guess." Some kids mumbled.

"Uh- could you repeat it?" Hoagie asked.

"Right." Mac said, and he shouted again, "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!"

(Nigel: Hey! That's _my_ line!

Me: Sorry, but Mac wanted to say it. So quit moping and continue reading!

Nigel: All right.

Me: Now, as I was saying...)

The lights got turned on and all the kids jumped out of their hiding spots and attacked the mob. Naruto used his multiple jutsu on Quagmire, beating the crud out of him!

"OW! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Quagmire exclaimed after Naruto beat him up, and Quagmire ran back out the doors as he yelled over and over, "Giggity-giggity-giggity-giggity-giggity-giggity-gig!"

(A/N: Ha ha! I coudn't resist! I nearly die laughing every time I hear it!)

Meanwhile, Mario, who was about twelve-years-old, kicked Luigi in the shin. Kiyo and Zatch used their powerful spell attacks on Seto Kaiba, but they didn't kill him; they simply just gave him a few bruises here and there.

In the midst of the battle, Bowser just went up the staircase to look for Eduardo.

Meanwhile, back at June and Kaz's house, outside, Hamtaro had just got Kaz's invention started.

"Yes!" Hamtaro exclaimed. He then got into the little seat and pulled on a string, which made a horn whistle.

"Here we go!" Hamtaro exclaimed as he drove the contraption towards the cellar doors.

Inside the cellar, Kaz looked out the window as June stood behind him.

"What the heck?" Kaz wondered. His eyes then widened when he saw that the machine was driving their way, and Kaz yelled out.

"Juniper! LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he and June dove for cover. The contraption cut the cellar doors to pieces, and it fell through and made an explosion.

June and Kaz got out of their hiding spots. Hamtaro was hanging upside down on a spring.

"Aw, man. You guys gotta try this thing." Hamtaro said.

Back at the mansion, the battle continued. Kuki and Wallaby had just thrown tomatoes at Bender, and he got a shovel out and nearly hit them with it when he heard Blossom's voice shout in a pirate-esque accent from above him, "UP HERE, YA SCURVY SCUM!"

Bender looked up and saw Blossom and Hoagie on an archway with a cauldron. Hoagie was wearing a ninja-esque headband. Hamtaro's brothers and sisters were next to them, holding tea cups.

"Now!" Blossom exclaimed, and she and Hoagie dumped the tea onto Bender, as did the hamsters.

"YOWCH!" Bender yelled, running off. Blossom and Hoagie smiled.

Meanwhile, on the staircase, a spiky-haired kid named Sora turned towards Scooby and exclaimed, "Scooby! Hand me your shield!"

Scooby nodded and handed Sora the same shield that Scooby used in _A Cartoon's Final Fantasy_ and Sora jumped onto it and rode down the railing on it like it was a skateboard. When Sora got to the bottom, he clashed swords with Riku, who got out his Soul Eater.

Meanwhile, Bowser kicked a door open, and looked in. The room was empty. Bowser continued his search for Eduardo.

Back in the foyer, Sora and Riku continued to fight when Dee Dee tripped Riku and made him tumble head over heels into another room, where Buttercup and Abigail Lincoln put make-up all over him. When Abigail and Buttercup finished with Riku, he came running back into the foyer and he looked at himself. He was wearing a blue tank top, tan pants, and blue shoes. Plus, he had lipstick on, along with eyeshadow. When Riku saw this, he screamed like a little girl and ran off.

Mac, meanwhile, was backing away from Meowth, who was holding a torch towards him. Nigel hopped out at the top of the stairs, laughing. Now, he was wearing a hat similar to Napoleon's and a blue robe. He looked down to see Meowth. Nigel then rode down the banister of the stairs and he jumped, and he landed on his feet on Meowth's tail. Meowth yelled out and jumped up, holding his own tail.

Meanwhile, June, Kaz, and Hamtaro rode Yoshi back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, Fuzzy Lumpkins was holding Bubbles and pulling on her hair. Mac saw this and gasped. He then turned towards Sora.

"Sora, can I borrow the keyblade for a minute?" Mac asked.

"Sure thing." Sora said, handing the keyblade to Mac, who ran up behind Fuzzy Lumpkins and pointed the keyblade at Fuzzy's butt.

"FIRE!" Mac shouted, and a burning inferno shot out of the tip of the keyblade, sending Fuzzy's butt ablaze.

"YEOWCH!" Fuzzy shouted, running off and letting go of Bubbles, who Mac caught in his arms. Bubbles and Mac smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Meowth chased Scooby into the kitchen, where he cornered Scooby.

"I gotcha now, you flea-bitten mutt." Meowth said, smiling fiendishly.

The drawers then opened to show sharp objects and the stove was set ablaze as Dexter stood in front of it, wearing a cloak as he laughed maniacally.

Meowth screamed and he ran off, as did the other villagers. They all ran back to the village. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, all the kids cheered as some of them high-fived. Blossom and Hoagie hugged each other.

Nigel was on the porch, yelling at the retreating villagers.

"Yeah! You better run, you cowards!" Nigel shouted.

Mac then walked up to him.

"Hey, Nigel. Thanks for saving me from that maniac cat." Mac said.

Nigel turned towards him, smiling, and said, "You're very welcome, Mac."

(END CHAPTER!)

(Mac: (in disbelief) What? Why did you end it there?

Bloo: Yeah! I wanna see the ending now!

Me: Geez. I ended it here because I don't want to get reviewed for the same chapter. (mumbles) Man, am I gonna hate myself by the end of the next chapter.

Timmy Turner: What'd you say?

Me: Uh- wonderful weather we're having.

Mac: Anyways, until the next chapter, which will be titled _Eduardo Versus Bowser_, review away.

Bloo: And don't send any flames. They'll make Darth Ben Vader angry. You won't like him when he's angry. Seriously, you won't.)


	13. Eduardo Versus Bowser

Well, oh, man. Here's the second-to-last chapter. This isn't the final because, well, because-

Timmy Turner: Because he doesn't want to end it too quickly. So you'll have to wait until chapter 13 to see who the Prince is. Anyway, Darth Ben Vader, is that prince guy played by Edwa-

Me: TIMMY! BE QUIET! I DON'T WANT YOU GIVING ANYTHING AWAY! YOU'LL RUIN THE ENDING!

Timmy: Well, excuuuuuse me!

Me: Anyways, here I go.

**Chapter 12: Eduardo versus Bowser**

In the West Wing, Eduardo sat on a bench, looking down in disappointment. The rose was down to its two last petals. Then, Bowser entered the room and he saw Eduardo. Bowser then got a ninja star out. Eduardo looked over at Bowser with a sad look, and looked away from him. Bowser had no other second thought and he threw the ninja star, and it went into Eduardo's back, making him roar in horrible pain. Bowser then shoved Eduardo out the window. Eduardo, who was outside on the balcony, tried to get up, but Bowser kicked him over. Now, Eduardo was nearly over the edge when Bowser came up to him.

"Come on, you dumb monster! What's the matter?" Bowser asked, and he chuckled evilly, and he then asked sarcastically, "What are you? Too soft-hearted to fight back?"

Eduardo looked back down sadly. Bowser then picked up a big blunt object and walked over to Eduardo, who laid there when a familiar voice yelled up.

"NO!" The voice yelled.

Eduardo looked down to see June on the bridge as she sat on Yoshi and Kaz stood next to Yoshi.

"June..." Eduardo said.

"No! Bowser! DON'T!" June yelled up to Bowser.

Bowser almost brought the blunt object down to slam on Eduardo's head, but Eduardo grabbed the object. Eduardo and Bowser were now face-to-face as Eduardo growled fiercely at Bowser. Now, Eduardo wanted revenge.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, June said, "I gotta get up there. Yoshi, stay here with dad."

Yoshi nodded as June dismounted, and she kicked the doors open.

Back on the roof, Bowser continued to swing at Eduardo, who dodged every attack. Bowser slipped down a steep part of the roof and Eduardo lunged at him, roaring.

Meanwhile, June ran up the steps to the West Wing.

Back on the roof, Bowser kicked Eduardo off of him, and Bowser saw a monster and bashed its head with the blunt object, only to find that it was a gargoyle.

"Come on out and fight, you big scaredy cat!" Bowser shouted. He walked around, looking for Eduardo.

"Were you in love with her, monster?" Bowser called, "Do you honestly think that she would want you when she could have a guy like me instead?"

Eduardo had heard enough. He came up behind Bowser and nearly attacked him when Bowser swung at him, and Eduardo dodged swing after swing.

"It's over, beast!" Bowser yelled, "June's as good as mine!"

This made Eduardo so angry, that he headbutted Bowser, and held him over the edge of the mansion. If Eduardo had let go, he would have sent Bowser falling to his death.

"Come on! Lemme go! Please!" Bowser begged, "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

Lightning flashed overhead.

Eduardo had an angry look on his face, but the expression melted away into a look of compassion. Eduardo then got Bowser onto the roof and said into his face, "Get out."

He let Bowser go.

"Eduardo!" June's voice called.

Eduardo immediately whirred around and looked up to see June on the balcony.

"June?" Eduardo wondered, smiling. He climbed up the side of the roof as Bowser looked up, and then, Bowser looked down at his own hand, and he got an evil idea.

"June?" Eduardo wondered as June held out her hand. Eduardo put his hand into June's hand as she pulled him up.

"You came back." Eduardo said, smiling, to June.

June smiled, and they looked into each other's eyes passionately. Then, without warning (Oh, man! I'm gonna hate myself!), Eduardo literally felt as if four claws ripped through his back, and Eduardo roared in pain. June gasped and looked past Eduardo to see Bowser with a look of insanity in his eyes. There was now blood dripping from Bowser's claws. Eduardo whacked at Bowser, making him lose his balance. Bowser waved his arms around like a windmill before he fell. Eduardo would have fallen too if June hadn't caught him. As Bowser fell to his death, he let out a scream. Then, he was gone forever. June helped the now-wounded Eduardo over the railing of the balcony.

(A/N: If any of you guys own the Platinum Edition of _Disney's Beauty and the Beast_, try to imagine the alternate version of the "Transformation" playing in the background, because I think it fits the mood better.)

At that same time, Mac, Nigel, and Blossom came rushing to the window, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their fallen master. Mac and Nigel's eyes were as wide as they could be, and Blossom gasped, clasping her own hands over her own mouth.

June had laid Eduardo down on his own back on the balcony. June put her hand on Eduardo's face, and Eduardo opened his eyes to see June there.

"You- you came back." Eduardo struggled to say.

"Aw, come on. Of course I came back." June said, shrugging, "I couldn't let them-"

She stopped and said sadly, "Darn it! It's all _my_ fault! If I had gotten here sooner, none of this would have happened."

"Maybe- it's better- it's better this way." Eduardo said, gasping with pain.

June then said, "Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. (As June said this, Eduardo coughed a bit.) We're together now. Everything will be fine."

Eduardo smiled and put his hand on her cheek, saying, "And... at least... I got to see you... one last time."

June smiled as a tear rolled down her face. She then felt Eduardo's hand dropped, and Eduardo laid back down as he closed his eyes. June was shocked. She gasped, clasping her own hands over her own mouth. She couldn't believe that this had happened.

"No. No!" June said, "Please... please! Please don't leave me, Eduardo!"

Her eyes filled filled up with tears and she buried her face into Eduardo's chest and sobbed.

She then said, "I love you..."

After June had said this, the last petal fell from the rose to the table. Mac, Nigel, and Blossom watched this happen. The three turned away, and Mac's eyes filled up with tears and he put his own hands over his own eyes. Blossom shed a tear, and Nigel put his hand on Blossom's shoulder.

They couldn't believe this had happened either. _Now_ they and their friends would probably _never_ become all grown up again!

(Well (sniff), that's chapter (sniff) 12. Oh! I LOVE YOU, TOO, EDUARDO! (Bursts into tears and buries his face into Eduardo's chest and wails.)

Eduardo: (in tears, too, as he wails) That was so sad!

Bowser: (mumbles) Oh, brother. What a bunch of crybabies.

Me and Eduardo: (Shouting, but still in tears) YOU SHUT UP, BOWSER!

Timmy Turner: Yeah. Thanks a lot, you overgrown turtle jerk! It's your fault Eduardo died in this chapter.

Bowser: Okay, okay. But I got what I deserved in the story. But this isn't the end of the story. I mean, come on. What kind of writer would Darth Ben Vader be is he ended all his stories sadly? Anyways, guys, until the next chapter, which is the final chapter, review away. And one more thing: Don't send any flames. You can send reviews that express your sadness, but no flames!


	14. A Transformation And A Happy Ending

Hey, guys. Sorry to have the previous chapter end in real grief, but I'm trying to cover my bases. And now, the one chapter everyone, especially Neros Urameshi and Tinyrocket, have been waiting for: THE TRANSFORMATION CHAPTER!

Bloo: All right! We'll finally see who the prince is! I can't wait!

**Chapter 13: A Transformation And A Happy Ending**

As it rained, all was quiet, except for June's weeping. She had her face still buried into Eduardo's chest as she cried. Then, the rain began to sparkle, and now, Eduardo was surrounded by fog. June stopped crying, and backed away two feet, and watched in amazement as Eduardo was lifted up into the air as if by magic.

From the window, Mac, Nigel, and Blossom stopped their grieving and looked on in awe.

As he floated in mid-air, Eduardo got wrapped in his own cloak, and then, his hands glowed. They transformed into human hands. Then, the hood of Eduardo's cloak came up, covering his entire hand. And his body glowed, and in a flash of light, another person or thing was inside the cloak as the figure lay back down on the ground. June walked over to the figure, but she backed away when the figure, who was still hooded, stood up and looked at his own hands.

"Can this actually be happening or am I dreaming?" The figure asked himself. The figure's voice was not gruff and Spanish-sounding like Eduardo's now.

The figure pulled his hood down and turned towards June. He was not Eduardo, but a human well-built teenage boy about sixteen-years-old. He had golden eyes and blond unruly hair. June looked at him like she hadn't seen him before. The teenage boy was Edward Elric. Yeah, he was actually Eduardo, but his real name was Edward Elric.

"Eduardo?" June wondered.

"June. It's me." Edward Elric said to June, smiling.

June did not know whether to believe him or not, but then, she looked into his eyes, and saw that they were the same eyes as the portrayed boy's and Eduardo's. June then smiled.

"Oh, Ed! It _is_ you!" June exclaimed happily.

Edward Elric and June smiled at each other. Then, they kissed, and a firework was sety off. The shimmer of the lights brought light back to the mansion as the night became day. Everything that looked scary in the mansion became more peaceful-looking. All the dead plants became alive again.

Mac, Nigel, and Blossom came running up to Edward and June. Then, all of a sudden, Mac became twenty-one-years-old. Mac was wearing his normal attire, but he also had a goatee like Shaggy's.

"Mac." Edward smiled. Then, Nigel became twenty-two-years-old, and he was wearing his normal attire, too; only his shorts were more like pants now.

"Nigel!" Edward exclaimed. Then, Blossom became twenty-one-years-old, too. Blossom now had purple eye-shadow and red lipstick on. Plus, she was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt, along with black pants, and brown shoes.

"Oh! Blossom! Look at us, guys!" Edward exclaimed happily as he hugged them.

"Blossom! Blossom!" Hoagie exclaimed as he and Scooby came running up. Hamtaro was on top of Scooby's head.

Then, Scooby became grown up, as did Hoagie, who was now twenty-two-years-old, and wore a brown cap, along with his trademark goggles, brown pants, a blue short-sleeved cardigan, a white t-shirt, and his trademark sneakers. Hamtaro even looked more mature because he had a little orange hair on the top of his head. Hoagie stood up next to Blossom, not before he picked Hamtaro up.

"Oh, my goodness." Blossom said happily. Her voice was more grown-up now.

"It's a miracle!" Mac, whose voice was more mature now, exclaimed happily.

In a flash of light, the entire gang found themselves in the ballroom, which had everyone there, including Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and their other companions there. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were there, too, along with Luigi, and his brother, Mario, who was the same age as Luigi now, along with Princesses Peach and Daisy. The others were there as well.

June, and Edward Elric smiled. They were wearing their same attires from when they had dinner the previous night. The two then kissed and they danced.

Mac, who watched, smiled and sighed happily, "Ah, love."

"Yoo-hoo! Mac!" A familiar voice called, and Mac turned around to see a twenty-one-year-old Bubbles about two yards away. She was wearing the same attire as Blossom; only her shirt was blue. Mac chuckled devilishly and walked her way, but Nigel stopped him.

"Well, Mac, old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?" Nigel asked.

Mac smiled and replied, "Of course, pal. I told ya she'd break the spell."

Nigel chuckled and responded, "Actually, I think _I_ told _you_."

"Nah. I told you." Mac said, and Nigel got a bit angry.

"You did not, you pea brain!" Nigel yelled, shoving Mac two feet back.

Mac got back up and exclaimed angrily, "Bring it on, you overgrown melon head!"

Mac then kicked Nigel in the shin, and they continued on with their little brawl.

Meanwhile, as Blossom, Hoagie, Hamtaro, and Kaz watched June and Edward Elric dance, Kaz wiped a tear away.

"Hey, Hoagie, Blossom?" Hamtaro asked in a very mature voice, "Do you think that June and Ed will live happily ever after?"

"You know that they will." Hoagie said, smiling.

"Like in all fairy tales." Blossom added.

Hamtaro smiled, and then asked, "Wait. Do I still have to sleep in the cage?"

The four just laughed. As June and Edward continued to dance, everyone began to sing.

All: **_Certain as the sun_**

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the beast**_

(June and Edward Elric then kissed again.)

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the beast!**_

And what Hoagie, Blossom, and Hamtaro stated was true. Like in all fairy tales, Juniper Lee Belle and Edward Elric would live happily ever after!

THE END!

(Aw, man! I actually did it! I finally ended my master piece. You guys have no idea how much I've wanted to do this kind of story! It came to mind in April of this year, but that idea was put away for a while. Until I brought that idea up again in August! And as my last words, I would like to make a memorial dedicated to Cartoon Network:

To the guys at Cartoon Network studios,

Who gave a rock star named Ami her voice

And a monster named Eduardo his heart and soul,

We, the fans, will be forever grateful.

Cartoon Network

I'd also like to give a special thanks to my most loyal friends and reviewers, Neros Urameshi, Flowerstar, Tinyrocket, and Sharidakan. And Neros, if you would like to make a fanfic with Ami and Ash singing the duet version of "Beauty And The Beast", as sung by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson, I would love it if you did that. And now, goodbye. I shall continue work on _Mushroom Kingdom Hearts. _Now review away. But don't send any flames.)


End file.
